Heart Song
by Animesaki
Summary: Riku's the newest hot singer on the scene, Sora's the one his music speaks to the most. What happens when they meet during an advertising tour? Fireworks, simple as that... Slowly though. Song Fic.
1. The Ghost of You

**New fic! XD Yeah, I'm naming the chapters after songs I know and love to hear depending on my mood.**

**It's actually it was that little habit of mine that inspired this lovely lil' thing. ^_^**

**I don't own the Kingdom Hearts & Final Fantasy series or the songs featured in the storyline, if I did things would be totally different. *Insert evil laugh here w/an echo***

**Song by My Chemical Romance (WHY DID BOB QUIT?)**

Riku tightened the strings of his guitar then tested each one, confirming that they were tuned correctly before he started playing. The melody was slow and matched the mood he was in today: depressed. He had felt this way ever since his mother died two years ago and the song he was playing was especially dedicated to her memory.

"_I never said I'd lie in wait forever._

_If I did we'd be together now!_

_I can't always just forget her,_

_But she can try."_

Riku enjoyed singing when he was alone, he didn't have to worry about being scolded by his father or agent if he messed up on any notes, even though he himself would be just as pisses if he did but not if he was singing for personal reasons.

Sora was in the car with his twin brother Roxas and their cousin Cloud going to the ice cream parlor in town we a song he had never heard by someone he didn't know came on the radio.

_At the top of my lungs, in my arms,_

_She dies! She dies!_

_At the end of the world,_

_What's the last thing I see?_

_You are never coming home, never coming home!_

"Cloud, who is that?" the brunette asked.

The older blond took a minute to register the voice before he answered with, "That's Riku Crescent, the newest singer on the scene."

Roxas leaned up from his place behind Cloud to grasp the sides of the driver seat and put his head next to his cousin "How do you know he's a newbie?" he asked.

"Sit right Rox." Roxas took his seat again "My friend at the radio station told me about him. Remember that red- head with the weird tattoos that look like upside down teardrops?" Cloud said.

Roxas' face took on a light pink hue at the mention of the person "Y- yeah, I remember. Axel right?" he responded.

Cloud nodded and Sora snickered "You would remember him, you're in love with the guy!" the brunette teased.

His twin was about to reach out to the passenger seat to hit him when he saw the look Cloud was giving him by means of the rearview mirror. Sighing angrily he sat back again and crossed his arms "I'll get you back somehow." He mumbled.

Sora turned and stuck his tongue out then went back to listening to the rest of the song.

_At the end of the world, what's the last thing I see?_

_You are never coming home, never coming home._

_Never coming home, never coming._

_And all the things that you never, ever told me…_

He couldn't explain it, but the brunette felt as if the singer had suffered greatly in his life. He felt as if the song was going right to his heart, because that was where he felt the emotion put into the lyrics and melody the most.

"_Okay! That was Riku Crescent with __The Ghost of You__ for those of you feelin' a little down today, hope that didn't make ya feel sadder than you may already be. If so please don't sue! I'm radio DJ Pyro Maniac and I'm clockin' out now so Z.X. can step in for your next commercial free session of THE best tunes in Hallow Bastion. I'll be back at eight tomorrow morning, got it memorized?_" the host voice said.

They got to the ice cream parlor and got out of the car "Okay you guys, tell me what kind you're gonna want right now so we can hurry and go before the place get's packed." Cloud said.

"You already know what I want." Roxas said.

"I want cookie dough!" Soar said eagerly.

They went inside and to the counter where a read- head girl was looking board until she saw them "Hey Sor." She greeted with a smile and narrow eyes.

"Yo Kai, how are things going today?" he responded.

She rolled her eyes "Slow and boring. I hate my job when it gets like this during the day." She said.

"Hey Kairi. Cloud and I are doing okay, thanks for asking." Roxas said sarcastically.

The girl threw him a glare then turned back to Sora "So what will be getting today?" she asked.

"If I was buying I would tell you. You'll have to talk to Cloud, okay." The brunette answered.

While Cloud told Kairi what they wanted Sora and Roxas went to get a booth as far from the counter as possible "ya do know she was flirting right?" Roxas asked.

Sora blinked "Was she?"

Roxas stared at him for a moment then face- palmed "Are you that dense? I could tell just by the way she was looking at you!" he saw Cloud coming towards them with their frozen treats "Please tell him she was flirting with him!"

Cloud handed them the ice creams the wanted then sat down "She was flirting with you, kid. Didn't you notice that she acted as if Roxas and I weren't there?" he said.

Sora stayed quiet while they ate the snacks then noticed Cloud's choice "Chocolate again? What's up with you Cloud?" he asked.

"Probably been his obsession ever since that blind date Tifa sent him on with her brother." Roxas snickered, only to receive a light smack on the back of his head "What? It's true!"

Sora ignored them and just listened to the song playing on the shop's radio, the same one he heard in the car.

"_And all the things that you never, ever told me._

_And all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me._

_If I fall…_

_If I fall down._"

There was a knock at his door "Come in!" he called and another boy just older than him with spiked- up blond hair came bouncing in.

"Hey Riku. Ya ready ta go?" he asked.

"Go where Demyx?" the silverette asked with slight annoyance in his voice as he played a random melody on his guitar.

"You forgot? You're dad told us last week we're going to Hallow Bastion! I can't wait to see my sexy Zexy again!" the blond said, squealing at the end of his sentence.

Riku stared at him, not because he squealed but because of the answer he was given "That trip's today?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah. Don't worry; I already packed up for ya. I knew were gonna forget so I told myself 'What the hell!' and packed what I knew you would want and need." Demyx responded.

Riku breathed a sigh of relief "Thanks, I thought I would be rushing again."

The blond slung and arm over the other's shoulders "What are big brothers for?" he said happily.

The silverette raised an eyebrow "You're not really my brother." He stated.

"Ah! Big deal! So I was adopted when you were seven and I was nine, sue me why doncha!" he said, throwing his arms above his head and waving them (like a frantic Anime character).

Riku smiled a little and shook his head. Then he turned his gave to the outside of the window he was sitting at to look at the ocean the surrounded his home of Destiny Islands one last time for the next three months.

**Just for the record, Riku isn't Emo in this story! He's too hot for that. (Then again that's just my opinion)**

**Axel and Zexion are radio DJ's! XD *Insert spaz-out***

**To all the Kairi fans out there: I'm sorry, but I intend to make Kairi bitchy. DON'T SHOOT ME PLEASE! (cowering in a corner)**

**Anyhow, hope the reads like~! X3**

**Next Chapter: The World by Nightmare (Death Note Op 1)**


	2. The World

***While listening to Death Note* Still don't own this stuff.**

**Dammit all ta hell!**

Sora lay sprawled across his bed with his iPod blasting music to the max, he couldn't even here Cloud pounding on his door.

"What the hell's he doing in there?" the blond muttered to himself.

Roxas passed by him, humming indifferently and he stuck something in his cousin's pocket. Cloud pulled it out seeing it was an old gift card for a store that had long since closed down in the city "Thanks Rox." He said as he began to work the door open.

Sora had his eyes closed while his foot moved to the beat of the song he was listening to. He opened his mouth to sing along with the lyrics but a yelp came out instead. Sitting up he saw Cloud laughing at him "What the hell?" he shouted.

The blond pulled the headphones from his cousin's ears "Well you didn't hear me knocking so I broke in and decided to scare you to death. Mission accomplished. What are you listening to anyway?" he said, picking up the iPod.

On the display screen were the words The World with Riku Crescent under it "You actually downloaded his music?" he asked.

"Well, I think it's interesting." Sora replied.

Cloud raised an eyebrow "Interesting? That's not usually the reason you get into other trends. Admit it, you like him."

Sora gave a pout "Maybe a little. But that doesn't mean you can start mocking me about it!" he said, pointing at him in warning.

The blond raised his hands in defense "Easy, easy. I just came in here to tell you that he's actually stopping here as a first stop for a tour and has a concert tonight. I thought you and Roxas would want to go, Axel got free tickets for him and his friends so he invited us."

"I'm in!" they heard from the next room and they started laughing, they knew Roxas was only going because he wanted to see their ticket provider.

Riku walked around Hallow Bastion wearing a baseball cap to cover the top of his head while the rest of his hair was pulled back into a braid, and he had sunglasses to hide at least his eyes so that no one would recognize him so easily. Three days he had been in Hallow Bastion and he had about a week and a half left, this was the longest stop on the tour. As soon as he got off the plane he was bombarded by paparazzi and fans.

He was happy when they got to the limo and went to the hotel, but that fade just as fast as it washed over him when his father said it was time for rehearsal. This was to only break he would have until the concert that was happening that night '_Might as well enjoy it. But I don't know where shit is around here! Damn big cities._'

He sat down on a bench and just watched as everything around him moved; Hallow Bastion definitely was not the small town Destiny Islands was, it reminded him of Twilight Town where his uncles lived.

He stood up again and started walking down the street with his head down, so he didn't see the person he bumped into head first.

"Ah dammit. Sorry about that man." The one he crashed into said.

"No it was my fault. I was walking around with sunglasses and a hat with my head down." Riku said as he looked at the other. His jaw almost dropped, sitting in front of him was a boy with spiky brown hair and the most amazing blue eyes he'd seen.

The brunette was stunned too; the guy he bumped into was _hot_! Pale skin, silver hair (from what he could see), and blue- green eyes he wouldn't not mind staring into for hours.

"A-are you okay?" he asked as he stood up. Riku nodded slowly as he stood up too.

Then he realized something: where the hell were his sunglasses? He looked the ground again and saw them, picking them up he checked to make sure they weren't damaged which they were thankfully or he'd have to get another pair; they were specially made for him.

He looked around quickly before he put them on again "I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new to Hallow Bastion?" The brunette asked.

'_He doesn't know who I am?_' Riku thought, rather shocked "Yeah, I'm on vacation with my family." He said.

"Cool! Wanna get some ice cream? I know a good spot not too far away."

Again the silverette nodded "I was actually just looking for a shop."

So they walked the ice cream parlor "Hey Sora!" the girl behind the counter greeted.

"Hi Kairi." The brunette responded with a smile.

Kairi looked at Riku; it wasn't on her face but he could see in her eyes that she didn't not like the fact that he was with the one called Sora "Who your friend Sor?" she asked.

Sora looked at Riku "Ya know I didn't ask. We just met today."

"Ri, just call me Ri. I'm visiting from Destiny Islands." Riku said.

"That's a pretty far off. Where are you staying?" Kairi asked, obviously not truly interested.

Riku rolled his eyes, thank goodness that couldn't be seen behind his sunglasses "The Radiant Garden Hotel." He answered.

Sora and Kairi's eyes went wide "That place is expensive! You must be loaded if your family's able to afford to stay there for a vacation." Sora commented.

"I guess we do okay." The silverette shrugged.

Kairi immediately did the math in her head: Rich customer = good tip "So what can I get you two today?" she asked, a new attitude immediately taking her over completely, Riku already saw the reason.

"Cookie dough as always please!" Sora said.

"I'll get the orange sherbet." Riku said.

"How many scoops?" Kairi asked.

"Three on both." Riku answered.

Sora jumped on the spot "I-I don't have enough for a triple scoop!"

Riku gave him a smile that made his heart skip a beat "No problem, it's on me."

The total amount for the ice cream was 748 munny; Riku gave her 1000 munny and told her she could keep the change. He even gave her an extra 1000 munny as the tip her eyes said she demanded.

Sitting at one of the booth away from the counter they ate their ice cream "Ya know every time I come here it's with my twin brother and my cousin. It's nice to come here with someone else for a change." Sora said.

"Oh really?" Riku asked with an amused tone.

The brunette nodded "I love them, it's just that they're the ones I see 24-7. It gets annoying ya know?" the silverette shook his head "Who are you here with anyway?"

"My dad, Niisan, and… a family friend." Riku answered.

Sora cast his gaze at the table "At least you have a dad. My parents died when I was a kid, Roxas and I have been living with our cousin ever since."

Riku nodded "Yeah, I know how that is. My mom died two years ago, car accident. The guy ran a red and slammed right into her side of the car. You could say I lost my dad too, he just wasn't the same after that day."

Sora just stared at him, one tear managed to fall from his eye before he blinked the rest away "Thank you." He said.

"What did I do?" the silverette asked.

The brunette smiled and Riku felt his face warm a little bit "You know how I feel." Sora said. Riku took off his sunglasses to wipe away the tears that were falling too and nodded with his own small smile.

After finishing their ice cream they were walking around Hallow Bastion; Sora was pointing out any stores he thought Riku should know about during his stay and told him where the best hang- out spots were "Too bad there's no beach though." Riku said.

"Whadoya mean? That was the next place I was gonna show you~!" Sora said, taking his hand and dragging him as he ran.

Riku soon found himself face to face with miles of blue ocean as the sun hung over it "Wow. It's just like back home."

"So you like looking at the ocean too?" Sora asked.

The silverette nodded "My home in Destiny Islands is a small town and that's the life style I prefer. But if I have to travel I hope that at least there's a beach nearby. That will always make me feel at home.

Sora smiled and looked out at the water, they just stared at the water until the sun was half way behind the horizon "I never get tired of ocean sunsets." Riku said, taking off his glasses and cap.

The brunette stared in awe as the orange light reflected of the silver locks, giving them a golden color "Oh my god! Is that Riku Crescent?" they heard and looked to see a group of girls "It is!"

"Oh crap." Riku said then he took hold of Sora's wrist and started running, dragging him until they got to Radiant Garden Hotel and into Riku's room. That group of fan girls followed them until they were in the elevator.

"What the hell was that Ri?" Sora asked.

Riku kept his back to him; he could hear that the brunette demanded the answer "You heard them, I'm really Riku Crescent. Just go ahead and freak out."

Sora crossed his arms "Sure, if I wasn't pissed off that you lied and if I was as into you."

The silverette sighed "Jeez, I can't even keep a friend. I hate this life!" he kicked over a table and broke a lamp.

"Oh that's rich! You have more friends than anyone can hope to make!" Sora argued.

"Yeah, my brother's the only one who spends time with me while my so- called dad pushes me to make another CD and my damn Emo agent books interviews and guest appearances! I have so many goddamn friends it hurts! I can't even be a normal kid in case you don't understand sarcasm!" Riku shouted, panting after it all went out in one breath.

Sora just stared at him, again feeling Riku knew what he was like on the inside "I'm sorry."

Riku turned to look at him "What?"

"I'm sorry. My mind just immediately went to the whole celebrity stereotyping phase, making me think you thought you were all that and loved signing autographs when a fan asked you when all you want is to just… be a normal teenager. So I'm sorry for what I said." The brunette said.

Riku smiled again "Thanks Sora, I'm sorry too for blowing up like that. Ya know what, lemme make it up to you. I'll give you a backstage pass for my concert tonight, is that okay?"

"Could you make it seven? I was going tonight anyway with my brother, cousin and some friends." Sora said.

It's eight pm and the Plaza Center is packed with fans. Sora, Roxas, Cloud, and three others are back stage waiting for the concert to start up "Hey Sora!" they all heard and they saw Riku coming towards him.

The brunette could help but gawk at his appearance, black cargo pants with boots, a white shirt cut in the front enough to show some of his well toned stomach with a black coat that fell just above his knees. The bangs and ends of his hair were colored black and he had black eyeliner on.

"H- hey R- Riku…" his voice trailed off.

"What? Does this look a bad?" the silverette asked, looking down at himself.

Sora shook his head "Wow Sor, you're blushing so bad!" Roxas said, then broke out in a laughing fit.

His brother punched him in the arm "Riku, this is my twin Roxas and my cousin Cloud." He pointed to the two blondes "This is Axel, he gave us the tickets." He pointed to the guy with red hair and green eyes and tattoos under them "Leon, my cousins friend." Another brunette with a scar on his face.

He was about to introduce the last one, a boy with blue hair, when "Zexion!" a blond haired boy tackled him to the ground, practically crushing his own lips to the other.

"Forgive him. That's my older brother Demyx, I guess you can say I know Zexion because of him." Riku said.

The two stood up and Demyx settled with standing behind the poor guy with his arms around his shoulders "Nice to see you again Riku." Zexion said.

"Whoa Ri, you look totally Goth. Nice one! You're first number's gonna kill out there!" Demyx commented with a thumbs- up.

"Not if doesn't get on that stage right now." A man with silver hair said.

Riku said "That's our father, Sephiroth. I better get out there, see you guys in a few."

They watched as Riku went out on stage, waving to the crowd with a smile he probably always wore just to please them. He got to the micro phone stand and started singing as soon as the music started.

"_Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri_

_Aishita yue ni mebaeta aku no hana_

_Korekara saki otozureru de arou subete wo_

_Darenimo__ jama saseru wake ni wa ikanai kara"_

Riku took the mike from the stand, bobbing his head to the beat as he moved around the stage.

"_Kajitsu ga tsugeta mirai_

_Risei wo wasureta machi_

_Kuroku yuganda ima wo_

_Yume, risou ni kaeru_"

His hand went to his hair and he looked pleading as he sang the next verse.

"_Doushite? Boku wa kowareta Messiah*?_

_Daremo ga nozon da "owari" wo..._

_Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri_

_Aishita yue ni mebaeta aku no hana_

_Korekara saki otozureru de arou subete wo_

_Darenimo jama saseru wake ni wa ikanai_

_Itsuka boku ga misete ageru_

_Hikari kagayaku sora wo_"

As the guitar solo hit he started dancing to the beat, all the while banging his head then he fell to his knees with that pleading expression on his face again.

"_Doushite? Boku wa kowareta Messiah*?_

_Daremo ga yume mita "rakuen" wo..._"

He expertly jumped to his feat again.

"_Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri_

_Aishita yue ni mebaeta aku no hana_

_Korekara saki otozureru de arou subete wo_

_Darenimo jama saseru wake ni wa ikanai_

_Itsuka boku ga misete ageru_

_Hikari kagayaku sekai wo_"

The crowd cheered like crazy at the end of the song. Riku gave a smile, put the mike back on the stand, and waved one more time before walking off stage back towards Sora and his company "What's you guys think?" he asked.

"That was totally wicked!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Dude! Who can your voice handle that strain?" Axel said.

Sora only stared at him, thinking '_He wants to do something else with his life, he hates being an entertainer. He wants to sing for his own enjoyment._'

**I know, it took me forever to get to the song,**

**But still, what do you guys think? If you wanna know the english lyrics go to and go to Death Note.**

**LOL, Sora watched him perform the song he was listening to on his iPod. I hope Zexion doesn't get a concussion.**

**R&R please~! XD**

**Next chapter: Mozaiku Kakera (Mosaic Pieces) Code Geass**


	3. Mozaiku Kakera Mosaic Peices

***Sigh* I still own this stuff, so I can't mass produce it and sell it world- wide.**

**Riku: I think that's a good thing.**

**Ah go make out with Sora or something! Leave me alone!**

**Riku:*Anime vein***

**Oh crap ^^;**

"Sora. Sora! Is anybody home?" Riku called, waving his hand in front of the brunette's face.

Sora blinked "Oh! Yeah, that was an awesome opening song Riku. You looked as if you had been doing that your whole life."

Riku shook his head "Riku! Stop holding up the show!" his father called.

"Gotta change for the next one. See you in a bit." He said, giving a small wave to the group. But to Sora it sounded as if it was more directed to him, and that made him blush just a bit.

It was near midnight when Riku sang the last song; once again Sora was captivated by his choice in an outfit. **(A/N: it's the one from Kingdom Hearts 2!)**

"_Mozaiku kakera hitotsu hitotsu tsunagiawasete egaite yuku_

_Anata ga kureta deai to wakare mo_

_Konna hazu ja nai sou omotte nemuri_

_Mezamereba itsumo no kawaranai karamawari_

_Imi mo naku kurikaeshi_"

As the song went on Riku swayed in time with the music.

"_Mozaiku kakera hiroi atsumeteta "Umaku ikiru tame no sube"_

_Ibitsu na sore ga utsukushiku mietan da_

_Tsuyogarinagara tsumazukinagara erabinuita michi no ue de_

_Hagare ochite wa umaranai kakera_

_Sorezore no iji wo shikitsumeta sekai_

_Dare ni mo yuzurenai mono ga aru hazu nano ni_

_Irodori wo ki ni shiteru_

_Mozaiku kakera samazama na iro ya katachi ni miserarenagara_

_Nozomi sugiteta "Wakage no itari" yo_

_Kokoro no sukima ai no semento wo shinjite wa nagashikonde_

_Keshite tokeau koto no nai kakera_"

Sora listened more to the lyrics than watched the show, and he couldn't help but wonder '_Is he singing about his pain? The pain he's carrying in his heart because of what has happened in his life? Just what did happen in his life?_'

"_Kontorasuto ga kirei dakara gyaku ni dekoboko de ii_

_Nantonaku junban wo matte naide jibun nari no kotae wo mitsukeyou_

_Mozaiku kakera azayaka ni utsusu kako no uso mo ayamachi mo_

_Keshite shimaitai to omoeba omou hodo_

_Furikaereba soko ni aru sutaato rain mada susunja inai_

_Mou ichido yume wo hiroi atsumete miyou_

_Mozaiku kakera hitotsu hitotsu tsunagiawasete egaite yuku_

_Anata ga kureta deai to wakare mo_"

The crowd cheered and a few girls shouted "I love you Riku!" He gave a smile again along with a small wave before going back stage.

"Excellent show Riku, can't wait to see the next o see the next." Sephiroth said before going out to the parking lot.

A man with long, black hair and crimson eyes wearing a black suit **(A/N: Turk outfit from Dirge of Cerberus.) **shook his head "It was a great performance Riku. Unlike your father, I actually watched." He said.

"Thanks Vincent. Is it okay if I have tonight and tomorrow to myself?" Riku said.

The man nodded "Just tell me where you will be."

"Well I don't mind taking him along." Cloud said and everyone looked at him "Besides, my cousin seems to want to get to know his new friend better."

Sora smiled brightly "Really? Thank you Cloud!" he said jumping up to hitch his arms around his cousin's neck.

Vincent chuckled "Well just be back by tomorrow night at the latest, okay Riku." He patted the silverette's shoulder and followed Sephiroth "Hey um, where's Axel?" Zexion asked.

They looked around, not seeing the red-head "Roxas is missing too." Cloud said. They went out to their cars in the parking lot to find the younger blond making out with Axel.

"Rox landed the radio DJ!" Sora called in a teasing tone, causing to the two to break apart.

Roxas was blushing beet- red while Axel just smirked "Yo Cloud, can I kidnap him for the night?" he asked.

"As long as he's home tomorrow and not next week. I mean it Axel!" Cloud said.

"No worries. Remember I got a radio show ta do in the morning." The red-head said as he and Roxas got into his car.

Demyx ruffled Riku's hair "Well little bro, I'm goin with Zexy. I'll call ya later." Riku nodded and gave him a hug.

Cloud got himself, Leo, Sora, and Riku back to him house and they went in ready to collapse "Riku, you can share my room if you want." Sora said, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

The silverette didn't want to argue, he wanted to sleep. Sora let Riku borrow an extra T-shirt and some net shorts **(like the ones they wear in basketball) **and he laid out a futon on the floor with an extra pillow and blanket.

As he was falling asleep Riku felt a sense of welcoming washing over him. Remembering the conversation he had with Sora he asked the brunette "How old is your cousin anyway?"

"Cloud? He's twenty four. Why, wondering how long Roxas and I have been living with him?" Sora said.

"Yeah. You did say you've been living with him since you were a kid, so I was curious." Riku replied.

Sora yawned and said, "Well, he's been in foster emancipation since he was twelve."

"You're really lucky to have a cousin like him. You probably don't think so, but you have a lot more than I do." Riku said before he was finally taken over by sleep.

**(Back from the hospital) Short chapter, I know. But it was enjoyable, right?**

**Yeah, Sephi's demanding but at least Vinny's being nice~!**

**Vincent: Vinny?**

**Sephiroth: Sephi?**

**Not again. -_-**

**Read and Review, hopefully I won't be in the hospital as a morgue patient.**

**Next chapter: Blue & Yellow by The Used**


	4. Blue & Yellow

**Okay, good news: I wasn't sent to the morgue. Bad news: I still own nothing!**

**And how is Bert McCracken only over- wait. Never mind.**

**Just get on with the story.**

Sora lay awake in the darkness, wide away because of what Riku had said, "_You probably don't think so, but you probably have a lot more than I do._" What did he mean by that?

Quietly he got up and left his room; hopefully Cloud was still awake and wouldn't be interrupting anything he might be busy with. He made his way towards his cousin's door when Leon came out, shirtless and scratching the back of his head, seeing the older brunette made Sora wonder what Riku would look like with his shirt off then he mentally slapped himself.

"Sora? What are you doing up?" Leon asked.

"Is Cloud awake?" Sora asked.

Leon shook his head "Fell asleep as soon as that spiky head of his touched the pillow? Why, what's up?"

The younger brunette motioned for the other to follow him to the living room down the hall and they sat on the couch to further the discussion "Riku told me that I had more than him. How do you think that is?" he said.

Leon thought for a moment "Well what makes you think he's wrong?" he finally asked.

"The guy's a celebrity! He has a record deal, money, and people screaming his name. That's like every Average Joe's dream, and he says I have more." Sora answered.

"But is he happy with all of that? You saw how his father acted after the concert. Hell the man didn't even watch it, I saw him in the corner half asleep. By the looks of it the only ones who appreciate him for what he does are his brother and agent. Now ask yourself what you may have that makes him admire you." Leon said.

The younger brunette went into deep thought; thinking about what made them different and what made them similar. Family: they both had brothers, lost family members too. Sora lost both his parents and in a way so had Riku. Finances: Riku had money to spend, bury, burn, and give, and he would still have more than anyone can make in a dozen lifetimes on minimum wage.

Then he thought about the song Riku had sang before the concert had ended, how he could hear in the lyrics the silverette's true feeling about what he did with his life, they had many differences and many similarities. But it struck the brunette like a ton of bricks to realize that the biggest difference between them, the one thing that made Riku envious of Sora, was that the silverette was _not_ one bit happy.

"I understand now. Thank you Leon for talking with me." He said to the older brunette.

Leon ruffled his hair "No problem kid." And Sora ran back to his room, feeling both more understanding and sorry for his new friend '_Don't worry Riku. If even for a little bit of time, you will know what it's like to live as a normal teenager. I'll make sure of it._'

Morning came and Roxas came into the house just as everyone was settling down to breakfast, a smile across his face. Sora thought his twin was about to break into song.

"I take it you had a lot of fun last night." Cloud said, not amused at all.

Roxas gave a little giggle "Nothing you need to be worried about, I promise. But I am going out with Axel later, okay."

"Jeez, what he do? Tell you he loved you?" Sora asked.

The blond twin broke into a fit of giggles, nodding as well "He told me he's been in love with me since he was a junior in high school back when Sora and I were freshman. Three years and he thought of nobody but me! He wouldn't even date unless it was me!"

"Now that's what I call commitment." Leon said with a smile.

Everyone gave a small laugh "Oh! Hey Cloud is it okay if Riku and I go sightseeing? I want him to get to know Hallow Bastion better." Sora said.

"I don't see why not. Just make sure you have whatever money you may need and your cell." The older blond responded.

After breakfast Leon drove Sora and Riku back to Radiant Garden Hotel so the silverette can get into a fresh pair of his own clothes since not everything of Sora's could fit him, seeing that the brunette was more lithe than him.

Riku had changed into a pair of brown skater shorts, a thing material white long sleeve shirt with a black T- shirt bearing a graphic design of a bleeding skull, a black bandana tied on his head while his hair was tied back in a ponytail, and the sunglasses he had been wearing when he first met Sora the day before hanging from the color of his shirt.

Sora tried his best to suppress the blush that was rising on his face '_Does_ everything_ he puts on make him look so frackin good? I'm gonna die of brain failure if I keep blushing every time I see him in a different outfit. I bet he can even look in a burlap sack._'

"Sora!" he heard and he snapped back into reality "I asked if you were ready to go." Riku said.

"O-oh! Yeah, sorry. Let's get going!" the brunette said happily.

One of the first places they had gone was an arcade where Riku immediately challenged Sora to Dance Dance Revolution "I dunno if that's a good idea, I hold the highest score and Roxas has the second." Sora said smugly.

"Listen Strife, you're acting cocky and that's gonna end up being your demise when you go up against me." Riku said, just as smugly.

"Bring it on Crescent." Sora said and they ran for the game, setting it to the master difficulty and choosing Butterfly, Captain Jack, and Fancy Footwork as their songs. In the end it was a tie for the highest score and both boys were exhausted after who knows how many attempts to best each other, even a crowd had gathered and didn't know who to root for.

"Okay let's admit it, we're equal." Sora panted.

"Agreed." Riku responded, touching his fist to the others.

They went to an In-&-Out for lunch and then for ice cream "Hey Sor, hi Ri." Kairi greeted happily when she saw them.

"Hi Kairi. Two sea salts please." Sora said.

"Sure. And Ri, great show last night." Kairi said.

Riku went stiff "Wh- what d'you mean?" he inquired.

The red-head giggled and leaned closer over the counter to them "I was at you concert last night,_ Riku Crescent_." She answered, letting only them hear.

Both boys went wide-eyed "You're not gonna announce it are you Kai?" Sora asked in a pleading tone.

"No, no. You have nothing to worry about, I'm not shallow. Any friend of Sor is a friend of mine, and I don't rat people out." She said with a smile then went to get their ice cream.

Riku sighed and massaged his temples "I hope she's being honest." He said.

"I'm sure she is, calm down okay. Maybe the ice cream can help you chill." Sora said with a smirk and Riku couldn't help but chuckle at the pun.

"Okay, here you go." Kairi said handing them the frozen treats and Sora gave her the money "Oh, I was wondering. You two wanna go to Club Oblivion tonight? Their having karaoke."

"Sounds great. You up for it Ri?" Sora said and Riku nodded "We'll be there at seven-thirty, 'kay Kai." Kairi nodded and waved as they left.

As they were walking down the street Sora told Riku "You're gonna have ta change your clothes, you can't go to Club Oblivion in casual wear."

"I'm covered. I've been to teen clubs before, it shouldn't be too different." The silverette responded.

Sora finished his ice cream and threw the sick into a trashcan they happen to pass by "Alright them, let's stop by my place first so I can get my outfit then we can go back to your hotel so and we can change. From there we'll head to the club."

"Sounds like a plan. We got a few good hours, let's go to the beach." Riku said.

They sat on the sand just looking out at the water, watching as the sunlight danced on it and families played in the waves. A little girl came up to them, she was probably just about seven or eight years old "Excuse me, are you Riku Crescent?" she asked.

Riku had taken his sunglasses off so people were able to recognize him if they wanted to "Yes I am." He said with a warm smile, the first _real_ smile Sora had ever seen cross his pale face.

"Is it okay if I can have your autograph and take a picture with you and you're friend?" she asked.

Riku nodded and the child waved her mom over, she had a notepad and a digital camera in hand. The little girl sat right between the boys and crossed their arms in front of her to make it look like they were in a three- way hug; Sora and Riku's heads were touching in the process.

The mother took the picture then waited to check how it came out. Smiling in satisfactory she showed it to them, they thought it was great too. Finally Riku took the notepad and asked to girls name then wrote out the message.

Giving it to her the girl read it aloud "Dear Namine, It was a pleasure to meet you and to fulfill your request. I hope you will treasure you have taken with me and my best friend Sora, because it is a very special moment in time you have saved. With love, Riku Crescent." She looked at him with a smile "Thank you very much." She said, hugging both of them and kissing them on the cheek.

"Thank you, I hope it wasn't a bother." Her mother said.

"Not at all. I love kids, and she very adorable." Riku responded.

Namine and her mother left them alone and Riku replaced his sunglasses before anyone else tried to recognize him "So you don't have a problem with kids doing that?" Sora asked.

Riku shook his head "They're actually considerate. The teenage girls are the ones who try to kill me."

Sora wouldn't say so because he thought it was sound corny, but he thought that it was sweet of the silverette to act in such a way towards children "_My god I have just fell hard for Riku Crescent!_" the brunette thought to himself.

"Sora! Hey!" Riku called.

"Huh?" Sora shook his head to snap himself from his thought.

"We gotta meet Kairi at Club Oblivion soon. Shouldn't we be going so we can get ready?" Riku said.

"Oh yeah! Let's get going~!" Sora said getting up so they could go back to his house.

Once they were back in Riku's hotel room, Vincent was there to "You're still not done hanging out for the day?" the agent asked when he saw his client going through him clothes.

"I'm going to a club. Sora you can change in the bathroom." Riku said.

Sora nodded and went into the bathroom to change his clothes, but he couldn't help be feel self conscious about the outfit he was about to put on. He had bought a month ago and this would be his first time wearing it, what would Riku think?

Having wasted enough time in the bathroom, Sora decided to finish up and get out "Riku, I'm done." He said.

"Cool, me too." The silverette replied and he looked at the brunette, both of them had their breath taken away.

Sora was wearing a black T-jacket with a blue tank top underneath and black shorts. **(A/N: Kingdom Hearts 2 outfit~!) **Riku was wearing a black long- sleeve with a white vest over it unzipped and leather pants "_He looks so hot!_" went through their heads.

"So do you two want a ride to the club?" Vincent asked.

"Sure. Thanks Vincent." Riku answered, not taking his eyes off the brunette.

Club Oblivion was a popular teen hang- out in Hallow Bastion with the best reviews, nothing negative had ever been reported and everyone always wanted to go when it was suggested. In short, it wasn't a bad influence and it wasn't boring.

Riku and Sora applauded after Kairi finished with her karaoke choice, she had sung it beautifully and she even earned some cat- calls from the guys in the crowd "Okay Sora, get up here~!" she said into the microphone.

Sora stood, getting a 'good luck' from Riku before going to the stage. The brunette had signed up to sing but not Riku, they thought it was best to not draw too much attention and start a riot.

Sora looked through the song choices and found a good song, by none other than his celebrity friend.

"_And it's all in how you mix the two,  
And it starts just where the light exists.  
It's a feeling that you cannot miss,  
And it burns a hole,  
through everyone that feels it._

Well your never gonna find it,  
If you're looking for it,  
won't come your way,  
Well you'll never find it,  
if your looking for it."

Riku found himself shock, he didn't expect the brunette to pick one of his songs, _or_ sing so beautifully. He even thought Sora was better than him, and he was just fine with it.__

"Should've done something, but I've done it enough.  
By the way, your hands were shaking,  
Rather waste some time with you.

And you never would have thought in the end,  
How amazing it feels just to live again,  
It's a feeling that you cannot miss,  
it burns a hole, through everyone that feels it

Well you're never gonna find it,  
If you're looking for it, won't come your way, yeah  
Well you'll never find it, if you're looking for it.

Should've done something, but I've done it enough.  
By the way, your hands were shaking.  
Rather waste some time with you."

Sora listened carefully to the lyrics he sang, trying to get a feel of Riku's meaning with the song '_Is it possible that there was someone gave him a hard time? One of these days while he's still here I've got to ask him about his lyric choices._'__

"Should've said something, but I've said it enough.  
By the way, my words were faded.  
Rather waste some time with you.

Time with you... 

_Waste some time with you..._

Should've done something, but I've done it enough.  
By the way, your hands were shaking.  
Rather waste my time with you.

Should've said something, but I've said it enough.  
By the way, my words were faded.  
Rather waste my time with you.

Should've done something, but I've done it enough.  
By the way, your hands were shaking.  
Rather waste some time with you.

Waste some time with you..."

The crowd erupted in cheers and Sora went back to Riku "That was amazing!" Riku exclaimed.

"I'm not that good." Sora responded.

"No I mean it; you have one of the best voices I've ever heard." The silverette insisted.

Sora felt his face go read and he acted on impulse before his mind could register, he kissed Riku right on the lips.

Shocking as it was, Riku couldn't help but return it.

**Ooh~! It finally happened, and Sora made the move! XD**

**Wasn't Namine just adorable?**

***Epic music* Next chapter: There's gonna be problems! Tabloid problems! Who the hell took that picture? Should be an easy guess if the readers have been paying attention. I DON'T MEAN I THINK YOU'RE STUPID! *cowering in a corner again***

**Chapter 5: Mama by My Chemical Romance (Kid Sis & Bro's idea)**


	5. Mama

**Problems are about to arise. How will Sora and Riku deal with them?**

**Read & find out! And I still own nothing dammit.**

"Riku wake up!" Riku's eyes snapped open and he saw his father standing at the foot of his bed "Explain this!" Sephiroth demanded, slapping a magazine on his son's stomach.

Rubbing his eyes the silverette picked up the book and looked at it. On the front cover was a picture of Riku and Sora on the night they had first kissed, which was just two nights ago "What's to explain? You can't tell by looking at it?"

Sephiroth suppressed a response of outrage and said, "I would like to know what possessed you to go to a club with a boy you had barely met and start making out with him."

Riku scratched the back of his head as he got out of bed "Actually, he made the move on me. And we didn't make out. I didn't even last a minute." He said, going into the bathroom.

"So you'll have nothing more to do with that boy during the time we're here?" his father asked.

"I didn't say that! I'm gonna spend all my free time with him while we're here, I'm gonna be a normal kid for once in my life if you don't mind." Riku responded.

Sighing and shaking his head Sephiroth said "Well not today, you're gonna be on Lightning and Daggers for an interview with Larxene. Don't forget that when you sing you have to edit you lyrics."

"I know, I didn't spend yesterday rehearsing for nothing!" his son replied before closing the bathroom door.

The night of the club was still fresh in Sora's head, he didn't know why he did it! He just upped and kissed Riku Crescent just because the guy had complimented him on his singing, he must have fallen harder than he thought. At least Riku wasn't mad about it.

But then Sora's gaze wondered back over to the coffee table where a magazine Axel had brought with him today was laying, him and the silverette celebrity on the cover with _Singer's Next Hit is a Love Song_ in bold across the top '_He probably won't want anything to do with me now._' The brunette thought sadly.

He snapped out of his depression when he heard his cell phone ringing, 'Riku' appearing on the caller ID "H- Hello?" he stuttered when he flipped it open.

"_Hey Sora, it's me."_ The silverette's voice responded.

"Hey Riku, what's up?" Sora said nervously.

"_I'm just letting you know that I can't hang out today either, but I'm definitely free for tomorrow. We can go to that skate park you told me about yesterday._" Riku said.

Sora silently sighed with relief "Sure. So what are you up to today?"

"_I'm gonna be on __Lightening & Daggers__ this afternoon and I was invited to a party going on tonight. I would have said no to the last one if it weren't for my dad._" Riku explained.

"It's alright, I understand. I'll be sure to catch the show today." Sora said.

"_Awesome. And Sora, I'm sorry. No doubt you already saw the cover of every magazine in the city._" Riku said.

Sora was silent and wide- eyed; _he_ was sorry? "Why are you sorry about that? I was the one who made the move not you!"

"_I… I feel like I drew unwanted attention to you and your family. That's the last thing I wanted to do and that's probably the worst way for it to happen. To be honest I thought you wouldn't pick up your phone when you saw it was me because of it._" The silverette explained.

"You were afraid too? I thought I damaged your reputation." Sora responded.

"_Screw my reputation! I don't care what happens to it. I don't give a damn if I'm forced to stop singing just because of one thing, hell I would love for that to happen!_" Riku snapped in one breath.

Sora gasped, feeling like he was punched in the heart "But… I love your music. I've never heard songs with such depth and feeling. You wouldn't give it up completely would you?" he said sadly.

The other end was quiet for a few moments then Riku finally replied, "_Is that how you really feel? Do my songs touch you that much?_" Sora could hear the shock and appreciation in the other's voice.

"Yeah. I mean it." There was more that he wanted to say but he was too afraid at the moment.

"_Thank you Sora. If that's how you feel then my songs will only be for you, I'll only sing for you. Even if they have different meanings._" Riku said, the smile clear in his voice.

Sora smiled too "Sure Riku. I'll be watching you this afternoon." He said.

"_Right. See ya Sora. I'll call you again tonight or tomorrow._" Riku responded before hanging up.

Sora fell back on the couch he was already sitting on, a blissful smile on his face '_I am _so_ in love with him. Now if only I can say it to his face._' He thought to himself.

"Hey Sora, was that Riku?" Roxas asked from the kitchen and his twin nodded "Did you talk about the magazine?"

"Everything's okay, he actually thought it was his fault. Hey what time does Lightening & Daggers come on today?" the brunette said.

Roxas passed the question to Axel and the red- head answered "Two- thirty on channel nine."

Looking at the time on his phone Sora saw he had to wait a good hour and a half before the show started '_Crap!_'

"Hiyo~! Welcome to another fabulous half- hour of Lightening & Daggers with your host, me! Larxene~!" the audience cheered as the blond woman on the stage before them gave a flashy intro "Today we have Riku Crescent for an interview and performance. I know everyone saw the tabloid's latest story but unfortunately that won't be featured in today's show."

The audience complained for a few seconds before settling "Yes, I know. But I signed a contract and if I don't abide by it I won't be able to give you Riku's newest album that hasn't even been released yet!" the crowd erupted with excitement "Good, it's settled. Now without further ado, Riku Crescent~!" she called, gesturing to her right where the silverette came out smiling and waving like he would at a concert.

He shook Larxene's hand and they sat down "Thanks for being here today Riku, I feel honored that you came. I heard you had a pretty booked tour." The blond said.

"You're very welcome. Yeah we do have a very booked tour, I can honestly say the next two and half months are gonna be hell." Riku responded, earning laughter.

"Oh being a celebrity isn't that bad, you'll get used to it. Speaking of which you barely started what? Last year?" Larxene said.

Riku nodded "Just about, a year ago two weeks from today."

"How long have you been working to get to where you are?" the hostess asked.

"Well I found my talent for singing back when I was five. My school was having a festival and the school choir was gonna perform and I was a runner-up kid. That meant I didn't actually sing unless there was a sudden drop-out and they needed a replacement, guess what happened the night of." He said.

Larxene gestured to the audience called out "Drop-out!" in union.

"Exactly, and would you believe it was the one with the solo?" they erupted with laughter "Yeah, so I replaced her and from that day on my dad worked to make me musically trained. Singing classes, lessons on playing guitar, bass, violin, viola, piano. He even went to the extreme to make me learn about five other languages fluently." He explained.

"Ooh! Which ones?" Larxene asked.

"Spanish, Portuguese, Italian, French, and Arabic. He sent me to I don't know how many different boarding schools with all those classes. I actually wanted to quit after my mom died two years ago, but he advised for me not to quit and to keep going because it was what she wanted. So last year I went to a show case and landed a record deal." He said.

Larxene gave a delighted laugh "Isn't that amazing?" the audience cheered "Wow Riku, and you're already so successful. I wonder though, are you considering acting jobs?"

The silverette shrugged "I dunno what the future holds for me."

"Where's your next stop on your tour after Hallow Bastion?" the hostess asked.

"Halloween Town." Riku answered.

"Oh wow. Well, we're gonna go to a commercial break and when we get back Riku's gonna share that lovely voice of his with us. While were gone you people at home sit tight and don't touch that remote. And you my audience are gonna get those autographed not yet release albums I promised you~!" Larxene announced and they cheered.

"I could tell that part about his mom wanting him to continue on was a lot of bull!" Axel commented.

Sora and Roxas nodded in agreement "Hey let's get some lunch while the commercial's on." Roxas suggested and he got up with Axel to go to the kitchen.

Sora remained where he was '_What's the real reason Riku? Were you threatened? I bet your father's only using you for money_.' He thought.

"Sora! Here, your sandwich." Roxas said, holding a plate out to his dazed twin.

The brunette snapped out of his trance and took his food with a grateful smile, the other two sat down just as the show came back on.

"_Okay, now to wrap up today's episode here's Riku Crescent singing 'Mama' straight from him new album!"_ the audience erupted in cheers and the steady playing of a guitar with gunfire sound effects could be heard.

"_Mama, we all go to hell  
Mama, we all go to hell  
I'm writing this letter and wishing you well  
Mama, we all go to hell_

Oh well now  
Mama, we're all gonna die  
Mama, we're all gonna die  
Stop asking me questions  
I'd hate to see you cry  
Mama, we're all gonna die

And when we go don't blame us, yeah  
We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah  
You made us oh so famous  
We'll never let you go  
And when you go, don't return to me my love"

This song was somehow different to Sora but he knew what it was referring to: tabloids. He was saying it didn't matter what he would do in his career because everyone did the same thing every day and eventually they would meet the same fate in the end.

"_Mama, we're all full of lies  
Mama, we're meant for the flies  
And right now they're building a coffin your size  
Mama, we're all full of lies_

Well Mother, what the war did to my legs and to my tongue  
You should have raised a baby girl  
I should have been a better son  
If you could coddle the infection  
They can amputate at once  
You should have been  
I could have been a better son

And when we go don't blame us, yeah  
We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah  
You made us oh so famous  
We'll never let you go  
She said "You ain't no son of mine"  
For what you done they're gonna find  
A place for you and just you mind  
Your manners when you go  
And when you go, don't return to me my love

Mama, we all go to hell  
Mama, we all go to hell  
It's really quite pleasant  
Except for the smell  
Mama, we all go to hell

2 - 3 - 4  
MAMA! MAMA! MAMA!  
MAMA! MAMA! MAMA! MAMA!"

The voice of a woman played in the background when Riku went quiet before continuing, it sounded like it was on an old record.

"_And if you would call me your sweetheart  
I'd maybe then sing you a song  
But there's there's that I've done with this thing of a gun  
You would cry out your eyes all along_

We're damned after all  
Through fortune and flame we fall  
And if you can stay then I'll show you the way  
To return from the ashes you call  
We all carry on  
When our brothers in arms are gone

So raise your glass high  
For tomorrow we die  
And return from the ashes you call"

The stage went dark and the audience cheered. The show ended.

'_You're absolutely right Riku._' Sora thought.

**Woot~! Go My Chemical Romance! But I can't help but wonder who the new drummer will be since Bob quit. Yes I had to change a couple words because they weren't appropriate for the set rating… I think.**

**What's Sephiroth's reason to push Riku on even after his mother died? I'll gladly take suggestions.**

**Next chapter's Strut by Adam Lambert.**

**Ya know I made a list of the songs I've use and am gonna use, three of them are Japanese. What do you think about that?**

**Review please~! X3**


	6. Strut

**I wish I owned everything I'm using, but sadly only the plot line is mine.**

**Well I guess back to the story. Warning: There will be a bitch attack.**

"Careful Ri!" Sora called when he saw the silverette coming back down to the half pipe from his midair 360 on his BMX bike, front wheel first. Expertly Riku bunny hopped the edge and landed easily on the ledge and gave the brunette an 'it's all good' grin.

Sora smiled back and started down the half pipe on his skateboard. Getting to the other side he went into a handstand and flipped forward, landing on his board easily and going back over to where Riku was.

"And you tell _me_ to be careful. I thought you lost your balance on that trick!" the silverette said.

Sora laughed a little, scratching the back of his head "Everyone says that."

"_Hey all you skaters, biker and boarders! Got a good song for everyone ta move to._" Said a voice over the intercoms and a beat started up making everyone cheer "_Let's see who's got the moves!_"

Then Riku's voice started singing.

"_I want to start a revolution  
A type of personal solution  
We all have got our own pollution  
It's all about the execution_

You got something to say, your hands are tied, open your mouth, open it wide  
Let the freedom begin  
Get on the floor, just let it drive, don't it feel good, don't it feel hot?  
Feel the fire within"

The occupants of the park started skating, biking and boarding around, doing their best tricks and trying to do tricks others did better.

"_I wanna see you strut, strut, strut, come on walk for me  
Strut, strut, strut, how you wanna be  
Everybody's looking for some love, but they don't know  
How to let it all hang out and that's why they're solo_

Solo, solo, don't wanna be solo  
Solo, solo, don't wanna be solo

We're a complicated nation  
And now we're in a situation  
Let's take a Maybelline vacation  
And get yourself some validation"

"So what do you think about this one?" Riku asked.

Sora nodded "Interesting. The lyrics follow the beat. But there's something I wanna know."

"What?" Riku asked.

"_You got something to say, your hands are tied, open your mouth, open it wide  
Let the freedom begin  
Get on the floor, just let it drive, don't it feel good, don't it feel hot?  
Feel the fire within_

I wanna see you strut, strut, strut, come on walk for me  
Strut, strut, strut, how you wanna be  
Everybody's looking for some love, but they don't know  
How to let it all hang out and that's why they're solo

Solo, solo, don't wanna be solo  
Solo, solo, don't wanna be solo"

"Just who are you challenging? And who do you want to rebel against?" the brunette asked.

"_I'll be your mirror  
Darling, let your hair down  
Show me what you're working with  
And let me see you_

Strut, strut  
Strut, strut, how you wanna be

Everybody's looking for some love, but they don't know  
How to let it all hang out and that's why they're solo  
Solo, solo, don't wanna be solo  
Solo, solo, don't wanna be solo

Strut for me and show me what you're working with  
Strut for me and show me what you're working with"

"You sure do know how to read my songs. It's my dad, but I wish he could hear what I'm saying like you do." Riku said.

They started for the park entrance so they could leave "Haven't you ever just told him straight out?" Sora asked.

The silverette nodded sadly "He said he wouldn't hear such nonsense. He hasn't really been my dad since Mom died and I hate it. We use to have a really great relationship even when he was sending me to all those schools year round. Now there's this big rift, I don't even know who he is anymore."

"When I hear something like that from people I know, it's a joke. Hearing it like that, it hurts me to know." Sora said sympathetically.

Riku stopped walking and smiled at him "Actually, ever since I started hanging out with you I've started to feel better. It's as if you started filling a void in me, and I'm grateful for that."

Sora smiled too but his eyes were cast to the ground and his cheeks were turning pink "I'm not really doing anything special." He didn't even know how close the silverette was to him.

"Yes you are." He kissed the brunette's forehead, making him look up at him wide eyed "Thank you." He wouldn't meet the other's gaze but he kept the smile on his face.

Sora was about ready to jump him but thought about that night at Club Oblivion and decided against it "Hey, why don't we go back the hotel and watch a movie or something?" he snapped out of his daze and nodded immediately as if nothing had happened.

Getting back to Radiant Garden Hotel and into Riku's room they tried picking out a movie "Hey have you seen Angels & Demons?" Riku asked.

"Only a billion times, it's my friend Tidus' favorite movie. Got anything to do with vampires?" Sora said while he was looking for stuff to order from room service.

Riku scanned his DVD collection "Vampire's Assistant, The Forsaken, 30 Days of Night, The Vampire Effect, Queen of the Damned, Dracula 2000. Take your pick." He said.

"Wow is half your collection vampire movies or something?" Sora asked, beginning to call the people downstairs "Yeah, we need two of the following please. Popcorn, Mountain Dew, cookie dough ice cream, and just one large pepperoni pizza with a stuffed crust and garlic bread sticks to Riku Crescent's room … Thanks." He hung up "I wanna see 30 Days of Night, I haven't seen that one."

Riku shrugged as he took out the disk "Warning you right now, it's scary. It even scared Vincent, and he saw what a guy looked like after he got run over by a train. I can't believe a movie freaked him out and what he was a witness to didn't even faze him."

After the movie Riku couldn't help but smile at the brunette who had his face hidden in his shoulder "Sora, the credits are rolling now." He said softly.

Sora raised his head softly "Okay, you were right. How are you not affected by all that?" he said and Riku shrugged.

"How about this, to settle your nerves we'll watch a comedy. Ever seen Rush Hour 3?" Sora shook his head Riku got up to put in the movie.

Feeling much better after all the laughing he had done during the second movie Sora didn't mind walking home in the dark; the sun had set about an hour before. So Riku walked him back to his house where they found a note on the door for the brunette.

_Roxas went out with Axel to see Demyx and Zexion and I'm at Tifa's birthday party at Club Oblivion. Should be home some time after midnight, so don't destroy the place. Cloud._

"Sweet, the house is all mine! Wanna come in a play videogames? I got Soul Caliber." Sora said.

Riku thought for a moment, quite tempted "Do you have Devil May Cry?" he asked and the brunette nodded with a triumphant smile on his face "Okay. Gimme a sec." he pulled out his cell phone and clicked a number on speed dial "Vincent, I'm gonna be at Sora's place until his cousin gets home… Yeah, I'll call you when he is. I know you don't want me out by myself at night." He hung up and they went inside.

A few missions and battles ending 30- 18 later, Cloud and Leon walked through the door around 1 am "Oh hello Riku." The blond greeted.

"Hi, nice to see you guys again. Sorry I can't stay though." He stood up and pulled his cell phone out again, telling Vincent to come and get him "Thanks for having me Sora." He said to the brunette and they walked out onto the porch.

"I had a lot of fun today, but then again I've had more fun in all the time I have spent with you than I ever had in my whole life. Thank you Riku." Sora said.

The silverette shrugged "I'm not doing anything special."

They looked each other in the eye, light blushes on their faces which were moving closer together until their lips connected together. The few moments that connection lasted felt like an eternity, as if time was standing still, then they broke apart "S-so uh… Talk to you later?" Sora asked.

"Y- yeah." Riku answered.

Sora dared himself and kissed the silverette on the cheek before going back inside, both of them had smiles on their faces.

"How cute." Riku heard and he turned to see Kairi on the sidewalk, not liking the glare on her face one bit.

"Something tells me you're not out for an evening stroll." He said.

"Let me make this clear Crescent. I don't give a flying rat's ass who you are, stay the hell away from my Sora." Kairi said.

"What makes you think he's yours? Isn't it his decision who he wants to be with in life?" Riku asked.

Kairi wanted to walk right up to him and slap his mouth off his face but she controlled herself, the light was still on in Sora's living room after all so there was a chance someone inside would hear and come investigate "Just stay away from him. That's what you should have done after that tabloid fiasco."

"Are you saying you were the one who took that picture?" Riku asked skeptically.

Kairi smiled impishly "The money I got for it is going towards my new car."

Riku was about to respond when her heard a car horn and saw a black Mercedes pull into the driveway next to the silver Volvo that was Clouds. Kairi gave him the middle finger then ran off.

Riku walked over to the car and around to the passenger seat just as Cloud came out to make sure it was Riku's ride.

"Who was that girl?" Vincent asked.

The silverette rolled down the window and waved at Cloud as they were driving away "A total, obsessive bitch."

**I told you guys there would be a bitch attack, again to all Kairi fans I apologize.**

**Quickie, I've never seen ****30 Days of Night****, I just know it's a vampire movie so I dunno how bad it is.**

**Next chapter: Stone Roses by Weiss**

**Review please~! ^_^**


	7. Stone Roses

**Let's see what's playin' on the radio! That would be nice after the end of the previous chapter huh?**

**Let's find a song we can mellow out to.**

**Sora: Do note that the author, Animesaki, does not own the characters or song featured in the story. ^_^**

**Thank you Sora, that really helps with my heartache. *sniffle***

"Okay, it's now three o' clock you're tuned into Kupo Radio with Z.X. With me now I have the Crescent brothers Demyx and Riku, thank you both for coming on this afternoon." Zexion said.

"No thank _you _Z.X., we love this radio station. If fact, we're the ones honored to be on right now." Demyx responded.

Riku nodded with a smile of excitement on his face "It's true. Ever since we were kids this had been the only radio station we've ever listened to."

"You both live on the Destiny Islands though. How could you get the signal?" Zexion said.

"Satellite radio, we can listen to whatever we want that way." Demyx explained.

"I see. So let's begin the actual interview. Demyx how long have you been with the Crescent family? I understand you were adopted."

Demyx took a moment to recount the years and answered "Twelve years, thirteen next month. I'm two years older than my kid brother here." He ruffled the silverette's hair, getting a laugh in response.

Zexion chuckled lightly "So were you both put through the whole building- a musical- career like Riku explained when he was on Lightening & Daggers?" he asked.

"Yeah he was. Our father noticed that Demyx fancied playing the sitar and decided to put him through the same stuff as me. Singing, playing different instruments, language classes, the whole enchilada." Riku explained.

"Yup. I learned to speak German, Chinese, Hindu, Russian, and Haitian. I play the sitar, piano, flute and drums. I go for that stuff that requires the most work and dedication." Demyx said cheerfully.

Riku snickered "So you can fry your brain and do nothing the next day." His brother brought him into a headlock make the other two laugh.

"Okay, we're gonna go on a break and when we come back these wacky brothers are gonna perform live for us. Don't go anywhere." Zexion said once he had regained his breath.

"Alright Zexy, about time you loosened up on the radio." Axel commented.

He was at Leon's house with Cloud, Sora, and Roxas who was happily held captive on the red head's lap.

Tifa, Leon's younger sister came out on the porch with lemonade and chocolate chip cookies that their mother had made "What'd I miss?" she asked, setting down the tray for everyone to reach.

"Nothing much, they just went to commercial and they'll sing live when it comes back." Leon answered.

"Oh good." Tifa said, taking her glass and a cookie "So what'd they say in the interview?"

"Demyx plays four instruments and speaks five languages. He's been in the Crescent family for almost thirteen years and they're rich enough to get satellite radio in their home on the island they live on. Whole thing in a nutshell." Cloud said.

Tifa smiled "Thanks. So is my brother treating you right?" she said and Cloud blushed.

"T-Tifa! We don't need to be discussing this!" Leon stuttered with a blush on his face too.

The others were laughing "Hey we wanna know too!" Sora noted.

"Just kiss and we'll all shut up about it!" Roxas said between breaths.

Axel smirked "If _you_ kiss _me_ I'll shut up." He said, licking the younger blonde's neck.

"Not yet! Not yet! Cloud and Leon first." Roxas exclaimed.

Defeated by the rest, Cloud and Leo faced and leaned into each other until their lips had met in a gentle kiss. The second they made contact their hearts jumped and they wanted to pull away, at the same time they were reluctant to do so but did before they got too into it.

"Pay day!" Axel announced and he began harassing Roxas' mouth with his own.

"_And welcome back, I'm Z.X. with Demyx and Riku Crescent who are about to sing for us live on this station._" Music started over the radio, a steady guitar then the lyrics came.

"(Demyx) _Samishisa wo konagona ni shitai_

_Kooraseta hana_

_Nigiri tsubusu youni kowashite_"

"(Riku) _Mou ii to naiteta_

_Mou ii to naiteta_

_Ano hito dake ga_

_Boku no boku no hohoemi deshita yo_"

"(Demyx) _Hito wa minna bara no hana_"

"(Both) _K__okoro ni himeta iwa de_

_Kudaite wa akai akai namida wo_

_Nagashiteiru no deshou_"

"(Riku) _Itsuwatte_"

"(Both) _Tsurai__ omoi__ ga__ samete_

_Munefusagu__ iwa ni__ natta__ no da yo__ to_

_Dakara ai wa taete_"

"(Demyx) _Umarete konai t__o_"

"(Both) _Dokoka__ de__ kiita_

_Dareka__ ni kiita_

_Orokana hanashi_

_Kanashii ne_"

"(Demyx)_ Dokomademo shinjitsudzuketai_

_Jounetsu no hana_

"(Riku) _Saiteiru no _(Demyx)_ tooku hanarete_"

"(Riku_)__ Aa sotto nemutta_

_Aa__ sotto__ nemutta_

_Ano hito dake ga_

_Boku no boku no _(Demyx)_ monogatari__ deshita_

_Kitto itsuka__ bara no hana_"

"(Both) _Mune wo fusaida iwa wo_

_Kudaitara__ akai akai__ tsubomi__ ga_

_(Demyx) Sora ni__ saku__ no deshou_

_Hitotsu dake_

(Both) _Hito no omoi ga__ kiete_

_Kono hoshi__ ga iwa ni__ naranai__ youni_

_Kono__ yasashii__ uta de_

_Iyasareru__ youni_"

There was a music intermission before they continued on with the song.

"(Both) _K__okoro ni himeta iwa de_

_Kudaite wa akai akai namida wo_

_Nagashiteiru no deshou_"

"(Riku) _Itsuwatte_"

"(Both) _Tsurai omoi ga samete_

_Munefusagu iwa ni natta no da yo to_

_Dakara ai wa taete_"

"(Demyx) _Umarete konai t__o_"

"(Both) _Dokoka de kiita_

_Dareka ni kiita_

_Orokana hanashi_

_Kanashii ne_"

With that the song ended "_Thank you so much, you both sound so great together. You should do songs together more often._" Zexion said.

"I didn't know Demyx could actually settle down, he's usually loud when he sings." Axel said, shock totally clear on his face and in his voice.

"_That song, were both of them _that_ effected by the death of their mother?_" Sora thought.

Kairi was at her house listening to the radio show that had just gone to commercial again "What Riku? Do you think I'll leave you alone just because you did a song with you brother? Fat chance. If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from Sora."

**I had to put in that bit from Kairi, the story felt empty without it.**

**Lemme tell ya, it was hard to fix the song so that t Riku and Demyx could sing it. It was written to be sung by four people, not two but it work! *punches the air***

**Oh and real quick, that was actually Leon and Cloud's first kiss. And not just in the story so far, in general. Keep in mind that Tifa set them up.**

**Next chapter Rock With You by Michael Jackson, because the King of Pop lives on! Not to mention there will be a tragedy. *insert dramatic music***


	8. Rock With You

**Okay, it's finally gonna happen in this chapter~! What you may ask? Riku's gonna confess~! XD**

**Not only that, a tragedy as well. What tragedy? Read and find out~!**

**Leon: We characters and the song featured in this story are not Animesaki's.**

**RIP Michael Jackson.**

Sora found himself at Club Oblivion once again along with Roxas, Axel, Demyx and Zexion. The entire room was packed and the stage that had been used for karaoke night almost a week ago was decked out for Riku's guest singer appearance, he was only singing one song then the rest of the night was his.

Meanwhile the music that the DJ was in charge of was blasting Lady Gaga so that the occupants who managed to get tickets for the show weren't board, then the owner Marluxia, a man with pink hair and a flamboyant attitude, came onto the stage looking as giddy as the fan girls.

"Okay my little clubbers~! Who's ready to be a witness to Club Oblivion history?" everyone cheered "Me too. So allow me to introduce Riku Crescent~!" the whole place erupted when the silverette walked out clad in white.

His pants, his shirt, his jacket, his fingerless gloves, and his shoes were all white and Sora was close to hyperventilating at his appearance.

"The song I chose for tonight may not be so upbeat like you all would prefer, but I hope you all enjoy it any way." Riku said.

"We don't' give a damn! You're the one singing it!" a guy in the crowd shouted and the rest cheered in agreement.

Riku laughed a little "If the song were actually mine." He said. He kissed his finger and raised the same hand to the sky then the music started to play, making everyone erupt as they started to dance to the beat and the silverette started to sing.

"_Girl, close your eyes  
Let that rhythm get into you  
Don't try to fight it  
There ain't nothin' that you can do_

Relax your mind  
Lay back and groove with mine  
You got to feel that heat  
And we can ride the boogie  
Share that beat of love"

Sora was especially happy when he heard the lyrics, and he understood why Riku made that gesture before his performance began. This was the first song he had heard that didn't belong to Riku, it belonged someone who had been around long before him and had passed about a year ago. Sora understood Michael Jackson's songs just as much as he understood Riku's, what message would he hear this time?

"_I wanna rock with you all night  
Dance you into day, sunlight  
I wanna rock with you all night  
We're gonna rock the night away_

Out on the floor  
There ain't nobody there but us  
Girl, when you dance  
There's a magic that must be love

Just take it slow  
'Cause we got so far to go  
When you feel that heat  
And we gonna ride the boogie  
Share that beat of love"

'_Wait a minute_' Sora stopped and looked at his silver haired friend on the stage; they managed to make eye contact too.

"_I wanna rock with you all night  
Dance you into day, sunlight  
I wanna rock with you all night  
We gon' rock the night away_

And when the groove  
Is dead and gone, yeah  
You know that love survives  
So we can rock forever on"

During the music intermission it seemed as if it were only Sora and Riku, it seemed as if Riku was asking him "_Do you understand Sora? Do you know what I'm saying with these lyrics?_"

"_I wanna rock with you  
I wanna groove with you  
I wanna rock with you  
I wanna groove with you_

I wanna rock all night with you  
Girl, sunlight, rock with you  
Rock with you, all night, yeah  
Dance the night away

I wanna rock with you, yeah, all night  
Rock you into day, sunlight  
I wanna rock with you all night  
Rock the night away

Feel the heat, feel the beat, all night  
Rock you into day sunlight  
I wanna rock all night  
Rock the night away"

The song ended, the crowd cheered, Riku waved and left the stage, and Sora went right after him right to the back parking lot.

"Riku!" he called and the silverette looked back at him just as he was about to get into a blue Lexus that must have been his personal ride.

"Hey Sora. Did you like the show?" he asked with a smile, a smile that Sara almost melted at the sight of.

The brunette took a deep breath to settle his nerves then answered the question with another question "Why did you choose that song?"

Riku's face turned a light shade of pink "I- I was hoping that it would be a better way to… Never mind." He said, turning back to the driver door of the car.

"No!" Sora said, putting a hand on the other's shoulder and turning him back around "I know what you were saying okay, I get it. It's just that… Could you tell me directly from your heart?" he said.

Both of their faces had gone rouge but Riku wanted to fulfill the request. Taking a deep breath he wrapped his arms around Sora's waist and brought the other close to him. They held each other in their eyes, blue captured in aquamarine and vice versa, then he said "I love you, Sora Strife. I hope you feel the same way."

Sora smiled and laced his fingers behind the silverette's neck so he could touch their foreheads together "I do Riku. I love you, more than you may believe." He said.

Riku smiled to and closed the distance between them so that they were locked in a deep kiss that felt as if they were being bound in their hearts. Sora gave off a small moan and Riku broke away, laughing a little.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Nothing. It's just that… You're so cute some times and you don't even know it." The brunette blushed again "Come on, I'll take you home if you want." Riku said.

The smile Sora had earlier made itself known again and he nodded "Just let me call Roxas since he's still inside. Then I'll call Cloud." He said, making his way to the passenger side as he pulled his cell phone out.

Before he dialed one digit or even fully rounded the car there was a loud _BANG_ and Sora looked around until his sight fell on a certain white clad silverette on the ground with a blood staining his side.

"Riku? Oh my god!" Sora exclaimed, getting to his side as he called an ambulance "Please Riku, you've got to hold on." He sobbed.

"_911. What's your emergency?_" a male voice said on the other end.

"I need an ambulance at the back parking lot of Club Oblivion, my friend's been shot." Sora said.

"_There's a unit in that area, they'll be there in less than a minute._"

A police line was set up to keep the onlookers back as the paramedics loaded Riku in the back of the ambulance and Sora got in with them.

"Sora!" Roxas called from the crowd when he saw his twin.

"Tell Cloud I'll be at Oath Keeper Medical Center!" Sora called before they closed the doors and sped off with the sirens wailing.

Demyx already had his cell phone out, telling Sephiroth what had happened. His voice cracked with every word as he tried not to break down while speaking with his father; it was when he'd finally hung up that Zexion rested his head against the blonde's chest with his arms around his waist and Demyx started crying.

"C'mon you guys, let's go there too. Roxie call Cloud and tell him what's up." Axel said and they all started for his car, Demyx and Zexion took Riku's car since that was how they got there anyway.

Once in Axel's car Roxas dialed his cousin's number "_What's up Roxas?_" came the older blonde's voice.

"We'll be at Oath Keeper Medical." Roxas said.

"_Why, what happened?_" Cloud asked, now worried.

Roxas' throat was tight, but he swallowed and answered "Riku was shot in the back parking lot, they're taking him there. Sora's in the ambulance with him."

"_I'll meet you there._" Cloud said before hanging up.

It's been four hours and Riku hadn't woken yet. The surgeons we able to get the bullet out of him in under an hour and a half since it was lodged in his rib bone and they said he could leave next week.

"Sora, your cousin's here. Would like me to bring him in?" the doctor asked.

The brunette looked back at him; the doctor was a man with black hair and blue eyes like Cloud's.

"Yeah. Thank you Zack." He said.

Zack gave a gentle smile "No problem kid. And I'm glad you asked for me when you got here." He said.

Sora returned the smile, sadly, but gratefully too "I wouldn't trust any other doctor."

A few minutes later Cloud came in, seeing Sora staring at the sleeping silverette with desperate, eyes overflowing with tears "Sora." He called. Looking at the older blond he got up and hugged him "I'm so sorry." Cloud said.

It wasn't a secret in their home that Sora was in love with the celebrity, the brunette expressed it shamelessly as soon as he was sure of it and those who knew wished him luck and told him not to take to long in spilling his guts. Now that the incident took place, everyone was worried.

The heard a groan and saw Riku's eyes flutter open "Riku?" Sora called, going to his side again and taking his hand.

It took the silverette a minute, but he was able to get his eyes to focus in on the brunette "Sora. Are you alright?" he said.

"Just trying to get over being scared to death, I thought I was gonna loose you." Sora responded.

Riku reached up and took hold of the back of Sora's head, kissing him "You're not gonna loose me that easily." He said when they broke away, keeping their foreheads together.

"Riku, your father's here." Zack announced from the doorway.

Before Riku could say anything against it Sephiroth came in, relief over taking him quickly once he saw his son and made his way to the bedside. Sora went back over to Cloud.

"Dad please, I don't need any …" he trailed off when he saw that his father had tears in his eyes. Slowly he pulled himself into a sitting position "Dad?" he asked.

Sephiroth suddenly embraced him "When Demyx called me I thought I was going to lose you like we lost your mother." he said quietly.

Riku returned the embrace "I'm fine, Sora called for an ambulance just in time."

Sephiroth looked at the brunette "Thank you." Sora smiled in return.

When Riku got out of the hospital he found out he was leaving the next day to continue with the tour. He had already called Sora so they could spend his last day together and the brunette was already sitting on his porch waiting for him.

"Hey Kairi!" he called when he saw her walking up the street.

"Hey Sor. You haven't bought any ice cream in a while so I thought I'd come and see if you were alive." She said.

Sora stood up and walked over to her "I've been spending a lot of time in the hospital." He said.

"What? Why?" Kairi asked.

"Riku, he was shot and just got released today. I'm going to spend all day with him since he's leaving tomorrow." He answered. For a second he thought he saw disappointment in her eyes mixed with rage.

Kairi forced a smile "Well at least he's okay." She said.

"Yeah, I thought I was gonna loose him. I love him after all." Sora said with a smile.

"What?" Kairi asked, not out of surprise but out of anger.

" What? Why are you acting like it's a bad thing?" he asked.

Instead of answering she kissed him in a demanding way and he tried to push her off, but her grip around his neck was too tight.

"Sora?" they heard and looked to see Riku "What the hell are you doing?"

Before Sora could answer Kairi did "Sora, you told me you broke up with him!" she whined.

"What are you talking about?" Riku asked.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted.

"We started dating earlier this week. Sora was suppose to tell you." She said.

Riku glared at both of them "Is this because I'm leaving tomorrow? You think I won't come back? Fine, I'll be out of your life by tonight then! I hope you're happy!" he turned and ran down the street and got into a black car, Vincent's car.

"Kairi how could you do that?" Sora shouted, pushing her away.

"It was for your own good! It's obviously too dangerous for you to be around him if there are people out to kill him. What if that bullet hit you?" snapped back.

"Stay away from me you bitch!" Sora shouted before running inside.

Demyx got to the hotel room that led to his brother's room but hesitated to open it. When he finally did he saw Riku sitting on his bed with tears falling from his eyes and every time he inhaled his breath was sputtered. Sephiroth was sitting next to him, arms around his shoulder and his chin resting on his son's head, rocking him back and forth.

"We gotta go now, or we'll miss the flight." Demyx finally said.

They both stood up "Did you check us out?" Riku asked and his brother nodded "Good, the sooner we get out of here the better." He said and they went down stairs.

**Did I say 'a tragedy'? I meant TWO tragedies! Damn that Kairi (sorry all fans *insert bow*)**

**I know, Sephi was OOC. I had ta do it.**

**Next Chapter :Whatya Want From Me by Adam Lambert.**

**Please review~!**


	9. Whatya Want From Me

***Click. Click. Click.***

**Cloud: Animesaki what are you doing?**

**Loading up my two semiautomatic hands, my sniper, and my shotgun. I just finished sharpening Final Judgment so I should be ready to go soon.**

**Tifa: Why the hell do you need four guns and a sword?**

**Zexion: She has been hanging around with Dante at Devil May Cry a lot lately, maybe he rubbed off on her.**

**Demyx: I thought she was training to be a Night Angel? Durzo want someone to replace Kylar since he's to busy with Vi and Uly lately. (Read the Night Angel Trilogy by Brent Weeks to understand WTF that was about.)**

**Cloud: Oh, so she's a wetboy now?**

**The term in my case is wet**_**girl**_**. Now if you'll all excuse me I have to go kill Kairi and my apprenticeship will be complete so I can get my license.**

**Roxas: My turn I guess. Animesaki doesn't, never did, and never will own us or the song featured in this chapter.**

**Axel: She also apologizes to all Kairi fans, once again. Ya know what, I think she doing this to Kairi 'cause there were stories that she read on this accursed site that made Riku the bastard.**

A month had gone by. No phone call, no email, not even a written letter came for Sora since Riku left to continue his tour. The brunette had locked himself in his room just hugging his pillow, looking at photos he had managed to take during his time with Riku, and listening to his music. Not once since that day his silver haired love left Hallow Bastion did Sora leave his room.

Only to eat, go to the bathroom, and do laundry did he go out; other than that he kept the room dark and he cried. He knew everyone was worried about him; they made it know at least once a day. They tried to comfort him when they learned that Riku left the city when he promised, Sora was totally heartbroken that night.

"_Could you tell Riku Crescent that his friend Sora Strife is here to see him?" Cloud had asked the woman at the front desk of the Radiant Garden Hotel._

"_I am sorry sir, but the Crescents checked out fifteen minutes ago. They may still be at the Gummi Airport; you can try to catch them there."_

_Cloud and Sora sped for the airport like their lives depended on it and when they got there they saw Zexion coming out of it, wiping tears from his eyes._

"_Zexion! Tell me Riku's still here!" Sora begged._

_He shook his head "Their plane just took off. They'll be in Halloween Town by tomorrow morning."_

Sora was filled with so much regret. That day he knew he should have gone after Riku after what Kairi did instead of running inside of his house, he should have went to explain as soon as he had the chance. But he just went to his cousin and brother, crying about what had just happened.

"_I told you she had a crush on you. She's pulling the jealous bitch thing on the both of you!_" Roxas' words swam through his head for a month. As much as he hated to admit it, Sora knew he should have listened to his twin. Ever since their parents died Roxas had been Sora's voice of reason, the only one he could get any advice from.

"Theone time I don't listen to him and it costs me the greatest person I could ever know in my life._"_ He murmured to himself, into the darkness of his bedroom.

Kairi had come to try and see him many times but he had refused her through the others who had been present in the house whether it was Cloud, Roxas, Axel, Leon, or even Zexion. Unsurprisingly enough she went on a rant, shrieking like a banshee that Sora need her to comfort him. Bull shit!

There was a knock at the door and Cloud came in "Hey, Riku's in Twilight Town." He said.

Sora sat up and took his headphones out "How do you know?" he asked.

"There's a TV show on right now, he's being interviewed by a guy who calls himself Seifer on a late night show. He's singing too. It's on commercial right now, but when it comes back on he'll sing if you want to watch it." The blond answered.

Sora felt his heart leap. Finally, he would see Riku again! Hopefully the song he was going to sing will give off a message that Riku feels the same way he does right now, but right now he just wanted to see him.

Sora left the room with Cloud and went into the living room where Roxas was sitting on the couch "Hey, you're just in time. The commercial's getting ready to end." He said.

The brunette sat beside his brother just as the crowd cheer and a guitar started playing.

"_Hey, slow it down whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
Yeah I'm afraid whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me_"

There he was, singing on a TV show that Sora was lucky enough to be watching. Riku looked like he always did, perfect. His bangs were dyed black and he was wearing a skin- tight gray shirt with baggy white pants. His face was as pale as Sora remembered, he could see the passion he was putting into the song, and he looked… Sad…?

"_There might have been a time  
When I would give myself away  
Oooh once upon a time I didn't give a damn  
But now, here we are so whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me_"

Yes he was sad. Was it because he was still hurt because of what Kairi had done? Or is it another reason?

"_Riku, do you regret as much as I do?_" Sora thought.

"_Just don't give up I'm workin it out  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me_"

Sora gasped and tears welled in his eyes "Oh Riku…"

"_Yeah, it's plain to see (plain to see)  
that baby you're beautiful  
And there's nothing wrong with you  
(nothing wrong with you)  
It's me, I'm a freak (yeah)  
but thanks for lovin' me  
Cause you're doing it perfectly  
(it perfectly)_"

"You don't regret… Not like that…" Sora said smiling.

"_There might have been a time  
When I would let you slip away  
I wouldn't even try  
But I think you could save my life_

Just don't give up I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep comin around  
Hey, whataya want from me (Whataya want from me)  
Whataya want from me (Whataya want from me)

Just don't give up on me  
(uuuuuuh) I won't let you down  
No, I won't let you down

(So hey) just don't give up  
I'm workin it out  
Please don't give in,  
I won't let you down  
It messed me up (It messed me up)  
Need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me

Just don't give up I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me (whataya want from me)  
whataya want from me (whataya want from me)  
whataya want from me"

Tears were falling from Sora's ocean blue eyes and a smile of relief graced his face "Yes Riku, I'll give you all the time you need. I'll wait if you need me to. Thank you." He said.

Cloud and Roxas smiled at each other behind the brunette's back and when Sora had gone back into his room Roxas pulled out his cell phone.

"So he saw it?" Demyx asked.

"_Yup. He seems to get the meaning._" Roxas said on the other end of the line.

Demyx gave a sigh of relief "Thanks for making sure he did, this will settle his nerves now. He's been feeling bad ever since that day."

"_I know. Now the next step: get Sora to a show. When and where will his next concert be?_" Roxas asked.

Demyx looked at the schedule Vincent had set. There had been changes to it in the last month at both Riku and Sephiroth's request "We're going back to Destiny Islands next week, that's where it's being held. I'll send you all the money, tickets, and backstage passes you need. Just shoot me the names." He said.

"_Okay take this down. Cloud, Leon, me, Axel, Leon's sister Tifa wants in this time, and of course Zex- I- on~!_" Roxas said, teasing the other blond with the last name.

Demyx jumped up and down whooping and screaming "MY SEXY ZEXY! I KNEW HE MISSED ME~!"

"Niisan, what are you doing in here?" he heard and turned to see Riku.

"Gotta go Roxas. Thanks!" he whispered and hung up "Just a little business call kid. What is it?"

Riku was silent for a moment then his eyes averted to the ground. Demyx saw his shoulders shaking "I just… I…" he fell to his knees and covered his face with his hands "Oh god Sora!" he started to cry hard core.

Demyx ran to him and pulled him into his arms, holding him until he calmed down and was just muttering "Why?" over and over again.

"It'll be okay Riku, I promise. I honestly promise on Mom's soul that everything will be alright." Demyx said, petting his head.

**Well my mission's done! I can finally get my wetgirl license~! XD**

**Vincent: No you can't.**

**Huh?**

**Zexion: Kairi's still alive. Were you **_**that**_** lost in hanging out with your sister over the weekend that you couldn't do a job right? You'll be fired before you'll be hired.**

**Hey! I can't help it if it's a rare time for me to see my Onichan!**

***Foot tapping over and over again***

**Oh crap. ^^; *turns* Hi Master Blint.**

**Durzo: What have I told you about failure?**

**I'll go do the job right now, just let me tell the readers what the next chapter will be.**

**Durzo: It had better be done by midnight.**

**In an hour? Okay, okay. Next chapter will be On My Own by The Used.**

**Axel: If you don't get too caught up in Final Fantasy VII first.**

**Glad you all believe in me so much. -_-;**


	10. On My Own

**Whoo~! That's better.**

**Sephiroth: Feel better now?**

**Yup~! Kairi had so much blood, she could have been a buffet for Darren Shan.**

**Darren: Hey why am I being brought into this?**

**Sora: Um excuse me! Can this story be finished already?**

**Not yet, after this one I have three more chapters to write.**

**Demyx: I told ya the list would help~!**

**Other characters: YOU MORON! YOU PRACTICALLY HELPED HER WRITE THE STORY!**

**I own nothing~!**

"Demyx, why is so much money missing from the account?" Sephiroth asked.

"I flew some people out for Riku's concert." The blond answered.

"Who?" his father pressed.

Taking a deep breath that he hoped wouldn't be his last Demyx answered, "Sora and his friends."

Sephiroth stood up, slamming his hands on the table "You're inviting that little bastard here? Dammit all Demyx! I won't have it!" he shouted.

"Dad it wasn't even Sora's fault!" the blond countered, making his father falter.

"What do you mean?" Sephiroth inquired.

Sora stepped out of the plane and looked at the scene. Beyond the airport he could see the ocean going for miles "Wow! Riku wasn't kidding about this place, it's amazing!"

"Sora! C'mon!" Zexion called from bellow him on the ground.

Running down the steps from the plane to the ground he followed his company inside to get their luggage and to have their passports checked then went outside to try and hail taxi.

"Zexion!" a familiar voice cheered and the so named soon found himself returning the crushing hug and desperate kiss he was attacked with.

"I swear you'll kill him on day doing that Dem." Axel commented.

"I see you found them." Vincent said from behind the blond, who wouldn't let himself or the other breath.

"Hello Mr. Valentine." Sora said happily.

The raven haired man smiled down at him "Hello again Sora. And to all of you, welcome to Destiny Islands. Riku doesn't know the rest of you are here, he thinks Demyx only brought Zexion (who he needs to let breath today!) so the rest of you will be at the Travers Hotel until tomorrow night. That's when the concert is." He said.

"That sounds perfect. I hope Mr. Crescent doesn't mind all this." Tifa said.

"Dad's perfectly fine with it; he's the one payin' for your hotel bill anyway." Demyx said, finally letting him and his lover breath.

"Ah! Now I feel like we'll owe him money!" she cried.

The Travers Hotel itself was nice; it was the Island's version of the Radiant Garden. All the rooms had a view of the ocean, the private resort's beaches were clean and spacious and the staff treated their guest like celebrities (in exchange for a fair tip.)

Sora had until tomorrow for himself and he didn't need to worry about spoiling anything, even though he wished he could because being not ten miles from the singer he loved was tempting. Unfortunately Riku was busy getting ready for tomorrow night, rehearsal and finding wardrobe for each number.

That aside, the brunette wonder when was the last time he and Roxas had a decent swim race and went to find his twin to challenge him. That is if he wasn't with Axel being suffocated or worse.

"One. Two. Three. Four. One. Two. Three. Four." The choreographer repeated the mantra over and over as Riku did each step with two girls. One had black hair and the other had blue, they were the singers Aqua and Xion and Riku had asked them to appear in one of his songs.

Upon finishing Demyx walked in with Zexion "Look who's here Riku~!" the blond called.

The silverette smiled "Hi Zexion, good to see you again." He greeted.

"Hello Riku. You look different from the last time I saw you." Zexion said with concern.

Riku was silent for a moment the motioned for the other to follow him "Can I talk to you in private?"

Zexion followed the younger into an empty hall.

"I haven't really been eating much since what had happened a month ago. How's Sora?" Riku said.

"He misses you believe it or not. He wishes he could have come, but he told me he would get the concert on paperview. I think you should see him sometime soon." Zexion stated.

Riku nodded "I think I will. Thanks Zexion. I feel like I really screwed up with this, I really miss him." Tears started welling up in his eyes and Zexion brought it upon himself to give the younger a comforting hug, keeping the smile on his face a secret.

The night of the concert came. Sora was in the front row with his company, waiting for the show to start "Do you think he'll see us?" Sora asked Cloud.

"Don't worry. He might be a little shocked, but he'll see us." The older blond answered.

The crowd cheered when Riku walked out on stage. He was wearing ripped jeans and a black loose fitting long sleeve "Before I begin, I want everyone to know something. I've spoken with everyone I needed to in order to finalize it; this is going to be my last live appearance. After tonight I will only release CDs so that I can live a normal life. But I want all of you to know that I'm grateful for the support and love you have shown, after this concert you will all receive free merchandise in commemoration of this night."

The music started playing and Riku started singing.

"_See all those people on the ground  
Wasting time  
I try to hold it all inside  
But just for tonight  
The top of the world  
Sitting here wishing  
The things I've become  
That something is missing  
Maybe I...  
But what do I know_

And now it seems that I have found  
Nothing at all  
I want to hear your voice out loud  
Slow it down, slow it down  
Without it all  
I'm choking on nothing  
It's clear in my head  
And I'm screaming for something  
Knowing nothing is better than knowing it all

On my own _[x6]___

Without it all  
I'm choking on nothing  
It's clear in my head  
And I'm screaming for something  
Knowing nothing is better than knowing it all

On my own _[x4]_"

The song was short but deep and full of heart. Sora knew what he was saying "_It's definitely time for you to lead your life your way Riku. I hope I can be there beside you._"

Riku looked out at the audience and his sight went to the front row and he saw a brunette he knew well "Sora?" he said aloud and they held each other's gazes.

**Oh snap! Surprise Riku~!**

**Where's Kairi you all may ask? Just wait! The plot's turning for the better yet.**

**Next Chapter: Whacha Say by Jason Derulo~!**

**Review please ^_^**


	11. Whatcha Say

**Sora and Riku meet again~!**

**What will happen once they speak to each other? *gasp* **_**Will**_** they speak to each other?**

**I'm sure someone will make sure of it.**

**Leon: How do you know?**

'**Cause I'm writing it.**

**Zexion: True, but you own nothing accept the plot line.**

Murmurs floated among the audience when Riku said the name, unknowing that he had spoken into the microphone.

"Who's Sora?"

"Why does he look shocked?"

"Is the show gonna go on or what? I paid too much money to be jipped.

Xion and Aqua had come onto stage and the audience cheered.

"Riku, snap out of it." Xion whispered and she put a headset mike on him.

The silverette shook his head to bring himself back to reality and he moved the mike stand off stage then went back to where he was standing "Uh sorry everyone, that was a total space out. I just saw someone in the audience who had an impact in my life so it was a shock. The next song I'm going to sing is important for this person to hear, so I hope they get the message." He said.

The stage went dark; Xion and Aqua started singing first, the lights flashing with the girl's part of the lyrics they sang.

"(Xion & Aqua)_ Wh-wh-wh-what did she say?  
Mmm whatcha say?  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmm whatcha say?  
Mmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is_"

When Riku started singing, he and the girls started dancing too.

"(Riku) _I was so wrong for so long  
Only tryin' to please myself  
Girl, I was caught up in her lust  
When I don't really want no one else_

So, no, I know I should've treated you better  
But me and you were meant to last forever  
So let me in  
(Let me in)  
Give me another chance  
(Another chance)  
To really be your man

'Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out  
I just didn't know what to do  
But when I become a star we'll be living so large  
I'll do anything for you  
So tell me girl"

"(Xion & Aqua) _Mmm whatcha say?  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmm whatcha say?  
(Whatcha say? Whatcha say?)  
Mmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is_

Mmm whatcha say?  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmm whatcha say?  
(Whatcha say? Whatcha say?)  
Wh-wh-wh-what did she say?"

'_Riku…_' Sora was wide eyed when he realized the meaning of the lyrics, what the silverette was saying brought tears to his eyes '_You're singing this as if it were my point of view, aren't you?_' he thought.

"(Riku) _How could I live with myself  
Knowing that I let our love go?  
And ooh, what I'd do for one chance  
I just gotta let you know_

I know what I did wasn't clever  
But me and you were meant to be together  
So let me in  
(Let me in)  
Give me another chance  
(Another chance)  
To really be your man

'Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out  
I just didn't know what to do  
But when I become a star we'll be living so large  
I'll do anything for you  
So tell me girl"

"(Xion & Aqua) _Mmm whatcha say?  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmm whatcha say?  
(Whatcha say? Whatcha say?)  
Mmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is_

Mmm whatcha say?  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmm whatcha say?  
(Whatcha say? Whatcha say?)  
Wh-wh-wh-what did she say?"

"(Riku) _Girl, tell me whatcha said  
I don't want you to leave me  
Though you caught me cheatin'  
Tell me, tell me whatcha said  
I really need you in my life  
'Cause things ain't right, girl_

Tell me, tell me whatcha said  
I don't want you to leave me  
Though you caught me cheatin'  
Tell me, tell me whatcha said  
I really need you in my life  
'Cause things ain't right"

The music pauses suddenly and Sora was staring at the pale hand that was being offered to him. He looked up to see Riku giving him a small smile so he took his hand and he was pulled up on stage which earned gasps and whistles from the audiences. Riku looked Sora dead in the eyes with both the brunette's hands in his as he continued singing.

"(Riku) _Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out  
I just didn't know what to do  
(I just didn't know what to do)  
But when I become a star we'll be living so large  
I'll do anything for you  
So baby whatcha say?_"

"(Xion & Aqua) _Mmm whatcha say?  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
(Well of course I did, baby)  
Mmm whatcha say?  
(Whatcha say? Whatcha say?)  
Mmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is  
(Well, of course it is)_

Mmm whatcha say?  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
(Whatcha say?)  
Well of course you did  
Mmm whatcha say?  
(Whatcha say? Whatcha say?)  
Wh-wh-wh-what did she say?"

The audience cheered and Riku led Sora back stage and into his dressing room "I was told you weren't here." He said.

"Surprise, I guess." Sora said, feeling his heart pound in his chest.

A silence passed between them, an uncomfortable silence that was only broken by their hearts.

"Riku, about what happened with Kairi," Sora started but the silverette held up a hand to silence him.

"I know. It's wasn't your fault." He said.

Sora blinked "H- how?" he asked.

"Dem was at your house that day and he saw what happened and he told me about two weeks ago after I calmed down a bit about the misunderstanding. I would have called or something, but I thought you hated me after all that. I didn't give you a chance to explain like I should have but…" Riku cast his gaze to the floor.

Sora stepped closer and touched Riku's cheek "I understand. And I didn't hate you, I thought you hated me. I still love you and I don't want to lose you ever again. The song was great; I can't believe you managed to put it in my POV. I forgive you if you forgive me, deal?"

Riku smiled and leaned in, kissing the brunette with everything he had in his heart "Sealed with a kiss." He breathed.

The door burst open and the turned to see Kairi "I thought we went over this already Crescent." She growled.

"Kairi? What are you doing here?" Sora asked.

"Sora, did I tell you about how this bitch tell you about how she ratted us out?" Riku asked and the brunette looked at him "She took that picture of us at the club when they had that karaoke event."

Sora looked back at her "Did you Kairi?" he asked, hoping that it wasn't true.

Kairi tossed some of her hair over her shoulder "Unfortunately. And because you don't know when to back off Riku, I had to use some of the money I was saving to come here and teach you a lesson." She reached a hand behind her back and pulled a gun from her jean pocket "Again."

She was suddenly knocked to the ground and the weapon skidded across the floor to Riku's feet.

"So you're the one who shot my brother! You really are a bitch, as if causing his heartache wasn't enough for you!" Demyx shouted.

Sora couldn't believe it "Kairi… you were the one…" he couldn't finish.

She managed to look up at him "For us Sora, I love you." She said.

The brunette turned away from her a man with red hair wearing a long red coat with a black outfit came in and pulled a pair of handcuffs off his belt "I'll take it from her Demyx." He said, putting them around the girl's wrist.

"Be my guest." The blond said as he led her away.

"Who was that Niisan?" Riku asked.

"Genesis, he's one of Dad's friends and he's been working the whole case about who had shot you that night. Now that he's got his girl we don't have to worry anymore." Demyx answered.

Riku looked back at Sora and saw the look on his face "I'm sorry about all this." He said.

Sora shook his head "It's alright. Yeah it hurts to know a friend of mine did all those things, but there are things that are worse."

The silverette brought him into a comforting embrace and kissed his temple "Everything's gonna be alright." He whispered.

**Did I shock everyone with the Kairi bit? Probably not.**

**But ya gotta admit it was cute when Riku pulled Sora onto the stage and sang to him.**

**Next chapter Sora sings **_**with**_** him in Box of Sharp Objects by The Used. (yes again)**


	12. Box of Sharp Objects

**Okay, the worst is over~! And this fic will soon be done. (I'm not gonna cry.)**

**Can't really say Sora and Riku came a long way, crap. Maybe I should have made this story longer. -_-**

**But hey, happy time's coming! Sora and Riku are gonna sing together~!**

**Genesis: She owns nothing, characters or songs. *eating a dumb apple***

"Riku, Xion and Aqua are done with their intermissions. Oh hello Sora." Sephiroth said upon coming into the room.

"Hi Crescent- san!" the brunette said with a smile.

Riku went into a corner and picked up a black case "It's been a while since I broke this out." He said, setting it on the table.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

Riku smiled at him "You remember my interview on _Lightening & Daggers_? I said I play guitar." He said, opening the case and pulling out a metallic- gray guitar.

Xion had just walked off the stage after singing a song called Passion (LOL, KH2 Japanese theme ^^).

Cloud and the others were kind of worried because after Riku sang he took Sora with him back stage "Do you think everything's okay?" he asked Leon, the only one who was calm.

The scarred brunette took his hand and gave a comforting squeeze "Calm down, Sora's fine. You're worrying about him like he's five loosen up."

The blond glared at him "Oh that's easy for you to say, you never have to worry about Tifa 'cause she took martial arts!"

Just as he was about to say something again his mouth was covered by Leon's, he was even quiet when it was broken and Axel made a wolf call at the sight of them.

The audience cheered when Riku came out on stage, guitar on his shoulder and holding Sora's hand.

"Told you." Leon commented making Cloud glared at him again.

"Hey. I have a favor to ask. If Xion and Aqua could come out here and my brother Demyx too please?" the so named walked out and cheers erupted "I'm gonna need help singing this last song. I want all of you out there to help me too, make my last concert one for all of us to remember."

"We love you Riku!" a group of girls shouted from somewhere in the crowd.

Demyx gave the silverette a cord that plugged into his guitar and one of the stage assistants brought out the blonde's sitar and head mikes for everyone accept Riku since he still had his.

"Everyone ready?" Riku asked.

"YEAH!"

He started the song with his guitar and the drummer in the back played with him, then everyone picked up on the lyrics quick.

"_It's our time to shine through the down  
Glorified by what is ours  
We've fallen in love  
We've fallen in love  
It was the best idea I ever had_

Today I fell and felt better  
Just knowing this matters  
I just feel stronger AND SHARPER  
Found a box of sharp objects what a beautiful

TODAY I FELL AND FELT BETTER  
JUST KNOWING THIS MATTERS  
I JUST FEEL STRONGER AND SHARPER  
Found a box of sharp objects what a beautiful THING

Today I fell and felt better  
Just knowing this matters  
I just feel stronger AND SHARPER  
Found a box of sharp objects what a beautiful THING

SING

Do you want a song of glory  
WELL I'LL FUCKING SCREAM AT YOU

It's our time to shine through the down  
Glorified by what is ours  
We've fallen in love  
We've fallen in love  
It was the best idea I ever had

Today I fell and felt better  
Just knowing this matters  
I just feel stronger AND SHARPER  
Found a box of sharp objects what a beautiful

Today I fell and felt better  
Just knowing this matters  
I just feel stronger AND SHARPER  
Found a box of sharp objects what a beautiful thing  
Found a box of sharp objects what a beautiful thing  
Found a box of sharp objects what a beautiful thing"

Cheers went up in the air, filling the atmosphere with life and happiness. Demyx jumped into the audience and quickly found Zexion, no need to say what he did since it was obvious he would start making out with him.

Sephiroth came out on the stage and hugged Riku "I'm proud of you." He whispered.

"Thanks Dad." His son responded then he looked back to Sora.

"Riku! Riku!" the silverette looked into the audience to see that Roxas was the one calling him "Kiss him! I dare you!"

They blushed and looked back at each other. To everyone's surprise Sora jumped to kiss the silverette, boy did that cause a riot of cheers, wolf calls, and flash photography.

A year had gone by since Riku's last concert. Kairi was sentenced a good amount of time on two counts of attempted murder and civilian endangerment. Sora was actually visiting her once day.

"I still don't understand why you would do such things Kairi, I thought you were my friend." He said flatly.

"Sora I am, I just got jealous because of Riku and I wanted him out of the way. I love you, I told you that before." She responded.

Sora shook his head "No. If you were my friend you would be happy for me, not try to kill someone. If you loved me you would consider my feelings and accept them. Until you understand I won't come and see you again." He said and stood up.

"No please! Sora I can't stay here, if you help me to get out I'll never bother you again. You can get a restraining order against me, I don't care! Please just don't leave me in here." Kairi begged.

Sora shook his head and left, meeting Riku in the front.

"How'd it go?" his lover asked.

"She wants me to help her get out, I'm not gonna do it." The brunette answered.

Riku kissed his forehead and they got into the car. After driving for a while they got to a nice looking white house with lilies growing in the front.

"Is the where she lives?" Sora asked.

Riku looked at the address written down on a paper he was holding and up at the address that was on the door frame of the house "Yup."

They got out and went to the front door to ring the bell and a pretty woman with brown hair and green eyes opened the door "May I help you?" she asked.

"Hi. Are you Aerith Gainsborough?" Sora asked and she nodded.

"I'm Riku and this is Sora. We came to see Namine." The silverette said.

She smiled "Oh come in please. Welcome." She said, standing aside to let them in.

Namine was sitting in the middle of the floor drawing when she looked up at the two she had met on the beach the years before "Hi Riku! Hi Sora!" she said happily and stood up to give them each a hug.

"It's great to see you again Namine." Sora said.

"How did you know where I lived?" the child asked.

"Your mother found us again." The brunette answered.

Namine took their hands and pulled them over to a wall where a picture was hanging in a silver frame, the picture they had taken when they first met "See? Mama framed it." She said.

"And the autograph you gave her is in there too." Aerith added.

Riku smiled and patted Namine's head "I brought something for you too." From the pocket of his hoodie he pulled out a CD "No one's heard it yet. I want you to have it before anybody else."

Namine got a bright smile on her face and took the gift "Thank you!" she cheered and hugged him. Then she went over to Sora and motioned for him to kneel down.

The brunette did so and she kissed his cheek "Thank you both for coming over to visit me." She said.

"It was a pleasure. It was nice to see you again Namine, and to meet you to Ms. Gainsborough." Sora said.

Aerith smiled "No thank you, you've made my sister so happy."

**Yes I brought Namine back in because she's so cute.**

**I bet that last song would have been a real party if it were to actually happen.**

**Kairi needs help, seriously.**

**Next chapter will sadly be the last; I Knew I Loved You by Savage Garden.**


	13. I Knew I Loved You

**And here it is the final chapter. Time to cry. *sniffle***

**It was actually a good run; I enjoyed incorporating the songs in this story.**

**All I'm hoping for right now is that anyone who reads this enjoys it, I know there are those who do and I am grateful to them all.**

**Now for the final time I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or the song featured in the story.**

Sora woke up; the room was dark with the exception of the small amount of light that came through around the drawn curtains of the window. Looking at the clock on the nightstand next to him he saw it was ten- thirty "Too early." He murmured and turned over onto his other side so that he was facing the pale chest of the one next to him.

"You call ten- thirty early?" the one next to him asked.

"Damn. How long have you been awake?" Sora asked.

Riku gave a light chuckle and kissed his forehead "A good twenty minutes. Ya know what today is?"

Sora thought for a minute then smiled "My birthday."

"Yup." Riku said, kissing him on the lips this time "Happy twentieth birthday, my beautiful sky."

Sora smiled "What are we gonna do today?" he asked.

"Well Cloud and Leon invited us over so we'll do that. But tonight you're mine alone." Riku said with a smirk making the brunette laugh and give him a playful hit.

They got up, showered, and dressed for the day. Just as they were about to head out the door Riku's cell phone rang and he saw it was Demyx "What's up Niisan? …. He wants us to go where? …. Oh okay, I got it. See ya in a few." He hung up "Sora wait a sec." he called and he ran up stairs.

"Riku c'mon!" Sora whined then the silverette came back down with a black bandana "What's that for?" he asked.

Riku folded the cloth and went behind his lover "Blindfold, can't let you see anything. My orders come straight from Cloud. And if you try to take it off I'll bind your hands." He answered.

Leading the brunette to his blue Lexus they began to drive; Riku couldn't stop smiling and he was glad Sora couldn't see it. Of course he had to glance every now and then to make sure the birthday boy wasn't peeking.

"Why do I have to wear a blind fold when we're just going to my cousin's house?" Sora asked.

"Because you do." Riku answered.

"But Riku! It seems so stupid. Who knows what people may think of this." He complained.

Riku couldn't help but laugh "Please. If they see you're fearlessly talking to me they won't suspect a thing. Besides if they thought I was kidnapping you they would think I'm stupid because I didn't put you in the trunk like professionals would."

Sora crossed his arms "I'm gonna get you for this." He threatened.

The car came to a stop and they got out, of course Sora had to wait until Riku took his hand before he could go anywhere "Remember: No peeking." Riku said.

When they stopped walking Riku took off the blind fold and…

"SURPRISE!" everyone in the room shouted. They were at none other than Club Oblivion.

"Oh my… this is why I had to wear that? Because you guys rented out Club Oblivion?" Sora asked looking at everyone.

"Yup! It was last minute, but we managed to get it ready in time. Believe it or not, dad and Vincent suggested and paid for it." Demyx said.

Sora couldn't stop smiling and tears were in his eyes "Wow you guys, thanks so much." He looked around until he found Sephiroth "You didn't have to go through all this though." He said.

Sephiroth shrugged "What the hell? You're family." He said smiling.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Let's get this party started!" a hyper girl known as Yuffie cheered.

The party was a blast; it was catered with all kinds of food and Axel and Zexion decided to DJ. Roxas had set up multiple games and even a karaoke machine for the hell of it; basically everything was blown out of proportion.

Many of Sora's friends were there. Yuffie, Tidus, Yuna, her cousin Rikku and her friend Paine, Wakka, his girlfriend Lulu, Selphie, Zell, and Irvine. Zack, his friend Angeal, and that detective Genesis were there; apparently they were all friends with Sephiroth, Aerith and Namine, Xion and Aqua came at Riku's invitation, a guy called Barret, his daughter Marlene and her friend Denzel, and a guy named Reeve and some funny dude named Cid who knew Vincent.

Some people that Cloud knew from college whose names were Reno, Rude, Tseng, Elena, and Rufus, Riku's uncles Loz, Kadoj and Yazoo came too so they could meet this boyfriend they heard so much about. And of course Tifa, she never was one to miss a party with so many people because she loved to mingle. (**A/N: Damn they invited a lot of people!**)

At some point in the party Selphie's cell phone rang "Hello? …. Why are you calling me? … I don't think he'd wanna talk to you right now… I'll try, but I can't make any promises." She said and went over to Sora.

"What's up Selphie?" the brunette asked when she tapped his shoulder.

"Someone wants to talk to you." She said nervously, handing him the phone.

Sora looked confused but took the phone "Hello?"

"_Sora? It's Kairi. Please don't hang up!"_ she cried.

"Why the hell are you calling? What did I tell you last time I saw you?" he said angrily but quietly so he wouldn't worry everyone.

"_I know. I just wanted to say happy birthday, and that I'm sorry. I've been thinking about everything that's happened and I realized you were right about everything. I want you to know that I sincerely hope you and Riku are happy together. Tifa had sent me some pictures of you guys when you were Destiny Islands and I came across this one of you two, you're actually a cute couple._" She said with a small laugh.

Sora was in shock, everything he heard was full of truth "Thanks Kairi… That means a lot to me, and it will to Riku too. I want you to tell him yourself." He said.

There was silence on the other end then he heard he ask, "_Will he even speak to me?_"

"You won't know unless you try. And you won't be able to live with yourself until you know he forgives you." He answered as he looked around for the silverette.

When he found him talking to his uncles he and Selphie went over to him "Excuse me, may I pull him aside for a moment?" he asked the three.

"Of course." Yazoo, the one with the longest hair said.

Sora pulled Riku away just a little and handed him the phone "Hello? … What do you want…? Whoa hey…. Hey calm down, it's alright. Thank you…. Maybe. We'll see if we can come and see you sometime." Sora smiled when he heard that and Riku smiled back "Okay, Thanks again…. No problem. Here's Sora again. Bye Kairi." He handed the phone back to the brunette.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"_So much better. I started crying during that conversation._" She answered.

"Glad you took that chance?" he laughed.

"_Very. Well I have to go now. Bye Sor, happy birthday._" She said.

"Bye Kai." He hung up and gave the phone back to a smiling Selphie.

"So this is the Sora who took little Ri's heart. He's a cute one." He heard and looked to see Riku's uncles smiling at him.

He laughed "Yup, that's me. How are you?"

Kadoj, the one who made the comment nodded "Very well. How is it you managed to catch Riku's attention? He was never interested in anyone."

"Yeah, we freaked out when we heard from Sephiroth about you." Loz, the tallest of the three said.

"It wasn't that hard, I just knew what his songs were saying." Sora explained.

"Now that is interesting." Yazoo commented.

The party wore one on until it was almost midnight and everyone went home, ready to crash. Sora and Riku got back to their house and Riku looked at the clock "Good, I got enough time." He said.

"For what?" Sora yawned.

"I got one more gift for you." Riku said and picked him up bridal style since he knew he didn't want to climb the stairs.

"What? I wanna know what it is." The brunette said tiredly.

Riku laughed and sat him on the bed then went over to his guitar case, pulled out the instrument and sat by Sora "I wrote a song for you this week." He tuned it and began singing.

"_Hmm ohh, I will come  
Maybe it's intuition  
Some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes, I think I've found my best friend_

I know that it might sound  
More than a little crazy  
But I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only a sense of completion  
And in your eyes, I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for, I think I've found my way home

I know that it might sound  
More than a little crazy  
But I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

Ooh hoo ooo, hoo hoo ooo ohh  
(Sora) _A thousand angels dance around you  
(Ooh hoo, hoo ooo hoo ooo hoo hoo hoo)  
(Sora) I am complete now that I have found you_

(Both) I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

I knew I loved you before I met you, I knew I loved you  
(Ooh hoo ooo, hoo hoo ooo)  
I knew I loved you before I met you, I knew I loved you  
(Ooh hoo ooo, hoo hoo hoo)  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
(Oh oh, ohh ohh, oh oh oh ay ay yea oh)  
I knew I loved you before I met you, I knew I loved you  
I knew I loved you before I"

Sora leaned in and kissed Riku deeply "Thank you Riku. I love you." He said when he broke away.

Riku smiled "I love you too Sora." And he kissed him again.

~Owari~

**It's over readers, thanks for sticking around for the ride.**

**All featured characters within the disclaimers and story belong to Square Enix, Darren Shan, And Brent Weeks. Song lyrics obtained from and .**

**And to all readers, thank you for reading.**


End file.
